


A Cub's Crush

by EeveeInRamen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeInRamen/pseuds/EeveeInRamen
Summary: How can Fenara possibly like Fenray? Why does she shiver, yet smile at the mention of his name? Why do her cheeks always burn red? Why did Fenray have to kiss her! - Join Tailo in his scramble to keep the pack together. Join Eseral on her quest home to her loving family. Join Jack in the biggest mistake of his life. And most importantly, join Fenara in her adorable cub's crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Fennekin sat and stared at the horizon. He hadn't stopped in two months.

Two months of barely eating. Two months of his fur turning dry from the sun and sticking together in unnatural clumps. Two months of his mouth being parched from lack of water while his eyes were still drenched in tears. He barely drank from the lake beside him, he didn't sit down even when his limbs shook with weariness after standing up for hours every day.

He just stared, stared at the horizon. There was only grass for miles and nothing else, but the Fennekin saw something different. He saw his wife, running. Running with all her fear that her husband might see her like this.

"Tailo?"

Tailo's ears jumped up. The Fennekin turned his head in surprise to see his best friend walking up to him.

The Umbreon was tired. It was late in the day and he had been helping their large pack ever since sunrise. He thought it would do him good to pay his friend Tailo a visit. The Fennekin was the leader of their pack after all.

Shadow the Umbreon stopped walking when he reached his friend's side. He looked up at the large Fennekin, trying weakly to let out a smile. "How long have you been out here?" Shadow inquired. He was worried, this behavior had been going on for a while.

The Fennekin had been here since three this morning, but he didn't say that aloud. "Mid afternoon." He lied.

Shadow knew he wasn't telling the truth. The Umbreon looked down in worry, his ears falling down below his head. It was time to end what was driving Tailo to his own destruction. It was time to end this debate in his head.

Shadow stood as tall as he could, and glared at his friend. "You need to stop this Tailo."  
The Fennekin growled.

Shadow had enough. Tailo was the leader of this pack and he couldn't just sit here all day. "You have to do something. You can't just sit here in agony, you have to get over her."  
Tailo never blinked. He just stared at the horizon.

"You have to decide something." Shadow pleaded. He was getting more frustrated by the second from his leader's lack of decisions. "Choose something! What do we do Tailo? You've been here way too long. You should've said something months ago. You can't just sit here and imagine that one day your wife will come back! She's still alive!"

Tailo struck him across the face.

The Umbreon stopped and put his paw up to his cheek in surprise. Of course it was bleeding, the hit was intended to rip through his face and end his life. Tailo had never struck anyone like this before.

Tailo snarled at him. "Don't you ever talk about my wife like that again."

Shadow nodded.

Tailo was done thinking. He had been here pondering on this for two months, and still he couldn't get over it. He knew what really happened, there was no hope.

The Fennekin glared at his friend until his hatred burned through his heart. "She's dead Shadow. She always will be. Louara is gone."

Shadow's rings faded. His body sunk towards the ground. How could that be his decision? This was Tailo's wife.

The Fennekin hung his head. He was crying desperately. "There's nothing we can do."

"We could send out someone." Shadow interrupted. He jumped upright. "We can try and look for her. We can still hope that she's alive somewhere. We can just try!"

"No!" Tailo interrupted twice as loudly. "Don't you get it Shadow? The thing was right. I wished for her and now she's gone."

Shadow's ears fell again in despair. He slunk to the ground since his paws couldn't hold him up.

Tailo growled loudly and looked out at the horizon. "I've decided, we've got to let her go. That thing was right. There is no hope. It's been two months. We have to let all this go."

Shadow couldn't believe this. What about what his wife fought for? She had suffered as well. What about what he suffered? What about the pack and their safety? What about Tailo's daughter? She couldn't just let go of a loved one like this, the poor Fennekin was still just a cub. She couldn't lose her mother.

Tailo started walking back towards the pack, passing by his friend without even a stare. "Don't ever tell this to anyone."

The Umbreon jumped back in surprise. "You're keeping it a secret?"

"Of course." Tailo interrupted. "No one can ever know, we can't risk this again. We all nearly died, but we were lucky to survive. I can lose my wife at the expense of the pack."

"But Tailo. She might not be…"

"It's over." Tailo snarled again. He turned around and glared at his friend. "We have the pack we've always wanted. There's thousands of berries in every direction. Just look around you!" He yelled. "This is everything we've wanted!"

Shadow slunk to the ground. This was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted trust and hope, not fear and lies. Not this, this was wrong.

"Don't ever speak of this to anyone." Tailo commanded. He was the leader here and his decision was final. "No one ever speaks of my wife again, got it? Not you, not your wife, no one. I don't ever want to hear the name Louara again."

Shadow gulped, but then he nodded. He agreed to the plan.

Tailo turned around, and walked off. He was going to go hold a meeting for the pack about how his wife died of natural causes. Shadow watched him go, stuck to where he stood in fear.

Shadow couldn't believe this. There had been hope. They were supposed to have the largest pack in history, they both dreamed of a day when they could feed their cubs without worry of starvation the next day. This fueled their wishes, this led to their doom.

What about what she said? What about two years? What would happen when their time was up? There were so many things to fear. Anger and darkness. Anger and darkness played in the Umbreon's head until they lost meaning all together. What was he supposed to look out for? What would end them all?

And what about his wife? The Espeon was sick, she could hardly stand or talk. That thing had destroyed her from the inside and Shadow feared that he would wake up one day with his wife by his side, no longer able to breathe. They didn't know what was wrong with her, but it might take her life.

What about Fenara? What about Tailo's daughter? The young cub was not old enough, her life would be ruined. She would be scarred for life by the harsh story of how her mother had died, and it was all going to be a lie?

What about him? The Umbreon fell to the ground in his weakness. His paws couldn't hold him up any longer. He could hear Tailo yelling now in his authoritative voice about how a meeting was being held. The Fennekin talked as if nothing had ever changed.

The Umbreon started crying. He wept and covered his face with his paws, glad his two cubs could not see him in this state right now.

It was over. They would raise this pack and hope to survive. They would fight against the inevitable, trying so hard to ignore what was told to them before it happened. They were told loud and clear of their fate.

Beware of anger and darkness. Two years. They only had two years.

Louara… Was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!"

The two cubs walked together through the meadow grass. It was the sunniest day they had seen in an entire week, not a single cloud was in the sky. There really wasn't a better day for them to start their first day of training.

"Relax Cheddar." Fenara commanded, kindly laughing at how excited the young Pokémon was. The young Chespin was actually bouncing around with delight through the grass. "It's just training."

The Chespin stopped immediately. She stared at her friend with her mouth wide open. "Just training?" She asked with her paws straight up in surprise, astounded her friend would say such a thing.

Fenara rolled her eyes and sat down. Here it comes.

"Just training!" The Chespin screamed. "What do you mean? We've been waiting for this for forever!" Cheddar yelled the last words at the Fennekin until Fenara's ears started to ring. She had to lean as far away from her yelling friend so she wouldn't go deaf from her noise. "How can you not be so excited? This is the best thing ever Fenara!"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Fenara complained, shoving her friend away from her. She didn't even push that hard and the Chespin fell over onto her back from the weak push. "I guess I'm just tired." Fenara muttered, walking forward again. She actually wasn't tired at all, it was a lie.  
Cheddar rolled her eyes and jumped upright. "You're always tired. Every excuse you make is because you're tired. Now hurry up, we're going to be late if you keep walking this slowly." Cheddar took off in a run, stopping only ten seconds later because she was short of breath. Fenara was beginning to wonder who really needed the training here.

She looked at her friend. Her and Cheddar had been friends for as long as she could recall, they did everything together. If she had to describe the Chespin in two words, she couldn't. The range of emotions that Cheddar went through in one day was equal to that of ten other Pokemon. Fenara knew one thing though, Cheddar could annoy anyone's nerves to the edge of destruction with her annoying behavior. The Chespin never held still and was never consistent.

Fenara kept walking while her friend kept talking. Fenara wasn't really listening, she was known for never listening, or at least everyone said she didn't. Surprisingly she got the most attention from the adults out of all the cubs. Everyone knew about her. Why? She was a trouble maker.

Fenara smiled at the thought. Every night that she could her and Cheddar would escape and go eat Oran berries until their pelts were covered in blue, tasty, sticky juice. She was notorious for escaping everyones' attention and causing trouble at her young age.

Fenara was still a cub. Unlike most Fennekins, her tail was actually the size of her entire body. It was common for her to just let it drag on the ground and get dirty without her realizing the problem, nor did she really care. Some of the adults would tell her that her tail would stop growing and her body would catch up but Fenara wasn't so sure. She figured she might always have her large tail, even as she aged. At least it made up for the cold nights when she slept alone. She could hug it for warmth if she really wanted to but she would never dare be caught doing that. That would be embarrassing.

And her ears, those were so annoying. It didn't matter who she fought, it was hard for opponents not to pull against those massive things that stuck out of her head. Cheddar always took advantage of them whenever she could, pulling left and right until

Fenara whined in pain. There was no greater pain in a fight then getting your ears pulled, besides the tail of course. Speaking of fights…

The idea was ludicrous. Not only was training something that every cub feared to start, but Fenara and Cheddar were supposed to start a full year ago. The Fennekin was four and so was her best friend. Most cubs started training at three. Maybe they would have the advantage with their age but Fenara feared that her and Cheddar were walking into a trap. They were so untrained, so brand new, they weren't ready for anything. Fenara kept walking forward, oblivious to the fact that her friend had been asking her name this entire time. When Fenara goes on a thought streak, it is very hard to snap the Fennekin out of it. Thoughts of training and the entire day ahead filled her mind.

Fenara smiled the smallest bit. She was out here with her friend on the most gorgeous of days and no one was here to stop her. The two cubs were so excited that Cheddar had actually gotten up before sunrise. It was eight in the morning now. Cheddar was lucky to get up by midday on most occasions. Fenara guessed this marked a new change in their lives. Training was something they had talked about for weeks but now they finally made the commitment. The two cubs had no idea what to expect.

Fenara shut her eyes. There was still that one problem though. What would her father say? She hadn't told him that she was going to training. Not telling your father that you were starting training was like not telling him that he forgot your birthday. Cub's talked for years about joining the others before they finally made the commitment. Fenara hadn't even mentioned the word to him yet.

She was too scared to say anything. What would Tailo say when he woke up and she was missing? The Fennekin gulped, thinking of the weeks of punishment she would get. She would never be allowed to leave the patch of grass where she slept if she got caught out here. Was training worth it? Would her father ever let her go?

Tailo hadn't been the same since. Fenara didn't remember much, but she could recall some things from the last two years. Her father suddenly went silent. For one full month he never said anything. She would ask him to play with her, giggling in delight, her squeaky voice bringing back thousands of memories in the father's mind, but he would just look away.

Fenara would ask him if they could go find berries, but he wouldn't even acknowledge her. She would ask him the most random of things just to get him to try and speak. "Father, how come your ears aren't huge? Father, I don't know how to clean mine. Father, why are Fennekin tails so big? Is yours big? Is it your birthday? How sharp are claws? How did you get so tall? When is mom coming back?"

Every time, just silence. The father spent more time looking past his home and the horizon then he did breathing. As much as he could, Tailo never looked at his daughter. He wouldn't dare bring back the memories that her face reminded him of. Fenara would ask everything like the young cub she was, but every time, silence. She soon gave up on talking to him, learning more than a small cub her age should have to deal with.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Fenara gave up on her father. The only time she ever saw him was when she went to bed and woke up the next morning in their patch of grass out in the meadow. No matter what happened, the two always slept close together. The nights got cold and Fenara hated sleeping alone, but she didn't dare touch his fur.

Every cub would curl up next to their mommy or daddy on cold nights. Why couldn't she? Every night was a freezing reminder that Fenara, was alone.

"Hello there?" Cheddar couldn't believe this. She had called Fenara's name three times already. The annoyed Chespin waved her paw right in front of Fenara's face but the Fennekin just kept walking straight ahead. "Fenara? Hey? You there?"

Fenara kept thinking. Just one month ago something happened. She hadn't said anything to her father in eighteen months, but she always watched him, waiting for something to happen. It was two in the morning, and she was fast asleep. Her father couldn't sleep this night even if he tried.

"Fenara?" Tailo asked one night.

Fenara heard his voice loud and clear. She snapped her eyes open. She hadn't heard that name from him in over a year.

"Yes?" She dared to whisper, the cold wind battering her side.

"Fenara, clean your fur tomorrow. It's disgusting." The father fell back asleep, closing his eyes and curling up tighter to fight the cold wind. He was asleep in minutes.

Fenara didn't know what to do. Her father finally opens his mouth to speak, and he tells her to clean her fur? That was his first concern after years of her being alone? Her fur? Her pathetic, disgusting, unkept fur? Nobody had even taught her how to clean it! There was no one to care for her since her father wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

Fenara cried herself to sleep that night. That was last month. She had yet to…

"FENARA!"

Fenara jumped awake and looked around her. Oh no, did she fall into a trance? Shoot, she always did this.

"Arceus!" Cheddar threw her paws up in despair now that she had her friend's attention. "How out of this world were you? I called your name six times!"

Fenara's cheeks turned red, she had been caught in one of her trances again. "Sorry? I didn't mean to. What happened?"

How could Cheddar even begin to explain what had happened? The faces Fenara made during her thoughts were unexplainable. "First you did this," the Chespin continued walking forward, "then you did this," Cheddar dropped her paws and acted like she was sleep walking, "and then I did this. FENARA!"

"Ok!" Fenara screamed, shoving her friend so she would stop screaming in her sensitive ears. "I heard you the first time. You don't have to scream it an inch from my face."

Cheddar laughed. "That's more like it." She said, making fun of her friend. She jumped upright and started running again since she had gotten her energy back. "Come on Fenara, you're going to make us late on the first day." The Chespin tripped after only running three steps.

Fenara chuckled. Within ten seconds the Chespin stopped because she was out of breath again.

Yeah, they definitely needed training.

…

They had made it, and were surprisingly early. Fenara looked around her at their surroundings. They were only a few short miles away from where the rest of the pack was. The grass never changed out here in the vast meadow but the location was unmistakable.

Training was held in a large open patch of grass where the sun beat down the hardest. The cubs were one mile away from the large lake that supplied all the water for the entire pack. Most of the berries grew over there too so it was a common place for the pack to hang out. Fenara more than once had been caught out there late at night by adults who found her sneaking away from her father. It was always embarrassing to be picked up by the neck at her age and dragged all the way back home. But Arceus, those Orans were so worth the trouble.

Fenara looked around her at all the other cubs. Her and Cheddar were in the very back of the group, not wanting to attract attention on their first day. Most of the cubs were her age if not younger. A few cubs were practically as tall as the adults. Why were they still here? Didn't they have things to do? How did they evolve so quickly?

Fenara was shoved so hard by Cheddar that she nearly fell over. Something had aroused the Chespin into snapping Fenara out of her trance, again.

"Fenara look. The teacher's here. She's coming." Cheddar finally stopped nudging her and they looked where she was pointing. Fenara couldn't see her yet because everyone else stopped talking and jumped up at the same time. Fenara had heard that the adult Pokemon who led training was one of the hardest trainers they had. Cubs got in shape when she was here, Fenara wondered who it could be.

She saw her. Fenara's huge ears jumped straight up. "Hey. It's Eseral!" She screamed. Everyone turned around and looked at who had yelled. Immediately the Fennekin's cheeks turned red. Did she just say that out loud?

Eseral, the Espeon, walked right up to the front of the large circle. She had heard the voice speak up. Fenara was hiding so low in the grass that it was hard to spot the young Fennekin in the back of the group. Eseral also noticed her burning cheeks from where she stood. The poor cub.

Eseral looked right at her friend, and winked. Fenara just noticed it when Eseral was suddenly very serious again. She glared at every cub around her.

Fenara saw it. A wink. She smiled at the kind gesture, every cub still staring at her. Who was this Fennekin?

"Hey! I'm over here." The tall Espeon spoke out. Immediately all the cubs turned back around again. Fenara could breathe now that all eyes were off her. She noticed that Cheddar was trying to stifle some laughter that was erupting from her throat. The Chespin couldn't believe her friend just did that.

"Hello everyone." Eseral started. Her voice was loud and clear for everyone to hear. Fenara was the only one who could sense the compassion underneath it. It was authority mixed with love. The tall, gracious Espeon was a mother after all. "Today's training will involve running. Yesterday I just talked about things that would help you out, so today we are going to make up for our lost time."

Cheddar rolled her eyes. Dang, they should've been here yesterday. Now they actually had to do stuff.

"So?" Eseral stood completely upright, standing taller than every cub here. Her tail swayed in delight and she smiled. "Who's ready for a race?"

None of the cubs cheered. They were going to have to race? Oh no.

Eseral realized her problem. Perhaps she should rephrase the question. "Um, I mean, who here thinks they are the fastest?"

Immediately three Pokemon jumped up. All the cubs turned to the largest three members of their group.

All of them, except one. "Hey? Fenara's fast." Cheddar yelled out to the teacher.

Fenara's cheeks exploded in red. "What! No I'm not." She whispered vehemently. What was Cheddar doing!

Cheddar kept nudging her friend uncontrollably. "Oh come on teacher, she's super fast. You have to pick her!" She pulled on the Fennekin's ears, yanking them straight up. Fenara was now standing out to the entire group. "You see? She could take you all on!" Cheddar growled at the three racers who weren't at all impressed.

The three Pokemon looked at each other. Was this a joke?

Fenara couldn't believe this. She was going to cry if she stood here any longer. Her ears were stinging in pain but she was too frozen in fear to even try and get away. "Cheddar? Please stop." She whined. Everybody was looking at her. Her throat clogged up and she couldn't say anything else. It was all on Cheddar now.

Cheddar was far from being done. "Oh come on, I race her all the time. She always beats me! Fenara can take you all on. I don't care how far it is, she can win every time. Make her run! Make her run in any direction. I'm telling you, she will win. Win!"

"Ok then. Enough." Eseral called from the front. Immediately the Chespin went quiet and everyone turned back around to the teacher that had broken the awkward speech.

Eseral laughed for a few seconds. She watched as Cheddar finally let go of Fenara's ears and the Fennekin bit her fur instead. Cheddar yelped, but immediately the two stopped and paid attention.

Eseral took a few seconds to think. She thought of all the possibilities, all the benefits, Fenara competing in this race with these three seemed like a disaster at every turn.

But you know what? A race for Fenara might actually be a good thing. The cub could use some discipline if Eseral knew anything about the Fennekin. "Fenara? You're our fourth contestant." Eseral cheered, her tail swayed once in excitement. "Welcome to the race!"

Fenara's ears fell below her head. If she wasn't red before, she was now. Her entire body turned a different shade.

Everyone looked at her. Eseral motioned for her to step forward. "Come on Fenara, we don't have all day." Eseral hoped she knew what she was doing.

Fenara trembled, and then stepped forward. "Thanks. Jerk." She whispered to her friend.

Cheddar smiled. It was all going perfectly to plan.

"Ok then." Eseral yelled as loudly as she could. Everyone had their eyes on Eseral now while the Fennekin slowly made her way up to the front, squeezing past member after member. "I want all four contestants to step forward. These four individuals will demonstrate how running is an essential tool to surviving. We shall have, a race to the finish!" A few cubs cheered, most were curious to know what would happen next. Most eyes were on the red cheeked Fennekin making her way towards the front.

The three Pokémon that stood up earlier stepped forward, making a line at the front of the pack. Fenara hesitated, but found her place in the line. One look at the other racers and she knew she was doomed. They all looked so old compared to her. Eseral continued to yell about the rules but once again, Fenara had fallen into a trance and missed everything, including the directions and where she was going.

Fenara looked down the line. The contestant farthest from her was a Pikachu. He wasn't very big but like all Pikachus, he was a wicked sprinter. The yellow mouse noticed that the Fennekin was staring at him.

He snarled at her. Immediately Fenara looked at the ground. Great, well she was dead if she ever got in his way.

The next one was a Bulbasaur. Fenara managed a glance but it was hard to see him. Was it a Bulbasaur? Yes, it was. How did a Pokemon like him get into a race like this? Weren't Bulbasaurs supposed to be slow? Fenara imagined the giant Pokemon running her over the minute she stepped in front of his path. She wouldn't be able to stand up for weeks if that thing squished her.

And then there was this one. Fenara looked directly to her side at the great Pokemon. She saw bright yellow paws, each the size of her head. The sun reflected off the runner's fur until it was shining brighter than before. There was so much yellow, did his fur ever change color?

Fenara looked up, and up, and up. He was very tall. The only difference in color on his entire body was his spiky white fur sprouting from his neck. He had very dark brown eyes. Holy Arceus, how tall was he? Could cubs even get this tall? How old was he? How fast could he run?

The Jolteon noticed that he was being watched. With the smallest movement, he turned his head and looked down at the tiny Fennekin by his side. Like the other three racers, his thoughts were also pondering on why this Fennekin was in the race. She didn't look fit, but he always believed in surprises. One look at this trembling Fennekin though, and he knew she wasn't ready for this.

He smiled at her, showing his white teeth with pride, and then he winked.

"Fenara?"

Fenara's ears jumped up and she turned her head. Oh no, everyone was looking at her again. What did she do this time? Eseral was the one who called her name.

Eseral chuckled again. "Sweetie, are you ok? You're trembling."

Fenara looked down. She was shaking. She quickly tried to stop but couldn't with all eyes on her so she just sat down instead. Some of the Pokemon laughed, especially the Pikachu.

Eseral continued with her instructions, getting everyones' attention this time. "Ok, like I said, this is a friendly race. No biting, tripping, or attacks of any kind. Whoever is the most determined is the one who will win this race. It's not just based on speed." Eseral tried to make her point very clear for the third time. She said it anyway even though no one was paying attention and talking to their nearby friends. "This is a race of endurance. Whoever runs the farthest, for the longest amount of time, is sure to be the winner. This is not based on speed." No one was paying attention now and Eseral rolled her eyes. Typical cub behavior.

All the cubs were staring at the three massive racers before them. They were tall, strong, fast, aggressive, and everything in between. And then there was, well, Fenara.

Eseral smiled. She guessed the racers would have to learn their lessons about endurance the hard way. "Ok. Our destination is Silver Lake and you must pass by Boulder Creek to get there."

Fenara squeaked so loudly that everyone jumped. Even the Pikachu glanced past the other contestants in surprise.

Fenara stood there petrified, her paws shivering where she stood. Silver Lake? That was too far. She wouldn't even make it halfway.

She was going to embarrass herself in front of everyone. The Fennekin stood upright, and knelt down into a running position, copying the stance of the other three racers.

She was doomed. She was so doomed. Was there any way out of this? Could she back out now and never go to training again for as long as she lived? She didn't want to embarrass herself any further. Oh Arceus, help her!

"Ok. May the fastest and smartest runner win." Eseral continued. The only racer who really paid attention was Fenara who was trying to cope with her fear. The other three were leaning down into position. The Pikachu had his head too far forward, the bulbasaur looked ridiculous already. The only one who looked like he actually knew what he was doing, was the Jolteon.

Eseral smiled, it was almost time. She loved races! "Ok. Everyone ready?" She looked and sure enough, they were. She noticed that Fenara was trembling still and her tail waved frantically. She looked anything but ready.

Should she let the cub back out? No, it would be good for her. Who knows, maybe she would win?

Tension was high. Everyone was quiet. Eseral held up her paw and everyone watched. The race was on.

Eseral dropped her paw. Everyone was off. "Go!"

Fenara tripped on her face after two steps. Everyone laughed.

"Fenara! What are you doing on the ground? Run. Run!" Cheddar yelled at the top of her lungs. Fenara realized she was failing already and jumped upright, trying her best to catch up to the three.

It was impossible. The cubs grew smaller and smaller behind her, but the racers ahead of her were mere shadows now. She had failed, she hadn't even gone a hundred yards and already she knew she was going to lose this race.

Fenara ran as fast as she could despite her position. The words of the Espeon raced in her head about pacing and she realized she had just done the opposite. The cubs and the Espeon behind her were out of sight but Fenara's breathing was already out of control. Her paws moved slower, her pads felt heavier. She had hardly made it two hundred yards.

Within two minutes she was forced to slow down and could only cough from her sudden outbreak of adrenaline. She was already tired, and she couldn't even see the lake. This was a disaster. The cubs would never let her recover from this.

The Fennekin was alone, the world spun before her eyes from her lack of air and racing adrenaline. All that yelling was getting to her head. She fell onto the ground and shut her eyes.

This was the worst day ever. She started crying.

The sun disappeared from above her and she felt the change in heat on her fur. Something was blocking out the sun.

Fenara looked up. Her ears jumped straight up in surprise. What? But why was he…

"Not in shape huh?" The Jolteon asked, smiling down at the exhausted Fennekin. He was so tall that he blocked out the sun while standing over Fenara. He just smiled at her, his massive paws just inches from her face.

Fenara didn't know what to do. Why was he here? Why wasn't he running? Was he, helping her?

Fenara smiled. The Jolteon wiped at her eye and Fenara flinched from the movement. What was that for?

"Come on twitchy tail." The Jolteon made fun of her, pulling his wet paw away from her eyes. "Get those tears out and stand back up, you're in a race." He encouraged. Fenara did wipe her eyes, soaking her paws, but she was too surprised to stand back up yet.

Fenara couldn't believe it, but she stopped smiling when it dawned on her. "What are you doing here? You're going to lose!" She complained. Why was he looking out for her? He should've been way ahead by now. "You have to go catch back up."

The Jolteon laughed. It was so loud and obnoxious that Fenara actually jumped upright and shoved her paws over her ears. "Oh don't worry about me." The young Jolteon said after he finished laughing. He turned his head to the two contestants that were already disappearing on the horizon. "Those two can sprint all they want, it's an endurance race this time. They think that if they stay in front then they will finish in front. In reality, it's about who can run the longest and the farthest." He looked back at the Fennekin who just unplugged her ears. What horrible noise just came out of the Jolteon's throat when he laughed?

The Jolteon laughed again. He patted Fenara's head like she was a newborn and started walking, forcing Fenara to keep up with him. "You'll understand soon. Now come on, we've got to catch up."

Fenara was so confused. The noise she heard was the loudest high pitched squeak she had ever witnessed. It was deafening. Did the Jolteon's laugh really sound like that?

"Name's Jake by the way." The Jolteon said in his authoritative, yet humorous voice. "What's your name red cheeks?" He asked, his smile never fading the least bit.

Fenara gulped. She was making a friend, kind of. "Um, Fenara."

The Jolteon laughed again. Fenara tried her hardest not to cover her ears. "Fenara, cool. Nice to meet you. Can you run?" Jake asked, looking down at her.

Fenara laughed this time. "Yes." She lied.

"Cool, because we're walking." The Jolteon laughed again. He found himself to be so funny. "And you don't need to lie to me. I know you can't run."

Fenara rolled her eyes. She could run, just not very far.

The Jolteon laughed again. Fenara plugged her ears. "Holy Arceus, can you stop doing that!"

Jake looked down in surprise. He realized that it was his trademark laugh that was causing the Fennekin to plug her huge ears. "Oh, sorry Fenara. I'll try." He giggled this time but held his tongue from his high pitched squeaking noise. Why did everyone hate his laugh? The noise wasn't that bad, was it?

The two continued walking. Fenara could never stop staring at him.

He was so tall. She knew that Jolteons were fast, but even this one was different. Such long paws, he must've been built for running and only running. Fenara wondered how he would do in a fight.

The Jolteon knew Fenara was staring at him. It was awkward with the bewildered look she was giving him, so he patted her on the head and immediately she stopped. He laughed at this.

"Hey!" Fenara pushed his paw away in disgust. "What are you doing? I'm not a cub."

"Good, then quit staring." Jake laughed again. "I'm not that big, you're just super tiny, except for your ears." Jake rolled his eyes. Those things were massive! "How does your head stay on your body? Do you ever fall over?" The Fennekin tried to bite him and he jumped away in surprise. Guess he found out her weak spot.

The two continued to argue for the longest time, walking and talking. Jake would never quit smiling, and his laugh was the most annoying thing Fenara had ever heard in her entire life.

The two were most definitely friends. At first it was annoying, but after a funny joke about how rude the Pikachu was, Fenara actually laughed with him. For the first time, the noisy high pitched squeak actually brought comfort to Fenara's ears. She enjoyed his jokes, and his laugh, sometimes.

Maybe she could get used to him. She quickened her pace and hoped that the lake would come in sight soon. But it was still miles away. They had a long ways to go.

…

Cheddar was overjoyed that she didn't have to run. She was not built for it which was obvious when she tripped twice on her way to the training grounds. It was for this very reason that she volunteered Fenara. Perhaps if Fenara did all the running, then she wouldn't have to. It was the perfect plan!

But then it all backfired. Eseral told everyone that they would have to run straight to Silver Lake, skipping Boulder Creek so they would all reach the lake first and be there to support the winners. Jake, Fenara, and the two other contestants had to pass Boulder Creek before following the water's path to reach the lake. If Cheddar and the cubs ran straight to the lake, they would reach it before the racers and would get to cheer on the winner as they raced to the water.

Cheddar realized, she was going to have to run. Oh no.

Eseral shouted and all the cubs took off instantly, cheering as they raced their friends to the lake to see who would get their first. They were all very excited to swim. Most cubs ran for about ten seconds before stopping and walking. Some didn't even run at all. There were over a hundred in training all together. There was a lot of cheering, and talking, mostly talking.

Cheddar was slow to start. She noticed that she was alone except for a few stragglers and fighting cubs. One Pokemon did stand out though, completely on the other side of the group.

On the other side stood a small Eevee, leaning down in a crouched position, staring ahead and never blinking. Who was she? She was tiny, yet she looked tough. Cheddar figured she was about her own age. Maybe the Eevee would make a good friend?

The determined Eevee noticed she was being watched. She looked at the Chespin who waved frantically at her, smiling and starting to walk over.

Cheddar stopped. The Eevee stuck out her tongue, and then bolted. Disappearing through all the cubs instantly, pushing them over as she ran past them all. Some of the cubs nearly missed the fast Eevee as they jumped out of the way.

Cheddar frowned. Wow, what a jerk. She hoped she never saw that Eevee again. She tried to keep sight of her but lost the Eevee when she ran out of sight. It never occurred to the Chespin how fast the Eevee was actually going. She would reach the lake before any of them did.

Cheddar looked around her. She was alone again. Great, everyone was off. The only Pokemon left was a young Fennekin who was walking his way there. He started running and Cheddar was definitely alone.

Cheddar rolled her eyes, and took off in a run. Maybe volunteering Fenara wasn't such a good idea. She took off faster and tried to make the best of it, trying to catch up to the cubs that were walking. She was here to train after all, right?  
She tripped on her face. She was going to have to get used to this.

…

Fenara was actually doing better than she thought. The Jolteon, Jake, explained everything he knew about running and even talked about the training a little bit to Fenara's surprise. There wasn't much else they could do but just talk to each other.

It was awesome. The sun beat down on Fenara's fur and her tail brushed the warm grass below her. She liked this Jolteon. He never stopped talking.

They gossiped about Eseral and Fenara asked all kinds of questions. She asked the Jolteon if she was really as scary as everyone said and the Jolteon just laughed and said no. When she told him that she was actually good friends with the Espeon, Jake gave her a confused look as if he was questioning whether she was lying or not. Fenara rolled her eyes and kept walking, forgetting the thought.

Jake laughed as another question popped into his head. "So who was your other friend?" Jake asked talking about the Chespin. Fenara knew right away who he was talking about.

"Cheddar? She's a Chespin, and she's very obnoxious." Fenara added.

Jake chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, and smart too. Although her plan probably didn't work out."

Fenara frowned. "Plan?" There was a plan?

"Of course fire heart." Jake laughed. Fenara wondered where he was getting all these weird names. "She volunteered you. Who else yells for their friend to compete in a race that is completely voluntary? Your friend is quite the genius, and a jerk too." Jake winked at her again.

Fenara realized what this whole thing was about. She was racing so Cheddar wouldn't have too. Ooh, she was going to skin that Chespin alive when she reached the lake.

There was one more thing though. "Why did you call me fire heart? And twitchy tail? Or red cheeks?" Wait, were her cheeks red? The Fennekin stopped and shoved her paw against her white fur on her face. They didn't feel any different.

"Well they're fine right now silly." Jake laughed. "But when you get embarrassed, you better cover your face up because those things light up." He laughed again and quickened his pace, making the Fennekin keep up with him.

Fenara laughed too, she would have to remember that. "But why fire heart?"

The Jolteon patted her on the head again. Fenara swatted away his paw and growled at him.

"Guess you've got a lot to learn." The Jolteon muttered. "I'll teach you when we get there." Jake stopped walking.

Fenara stopped also, but not until she realized that the Jolteon had suddenly halted. "Hey? Is something wrong?" She asked in worry. Why did they stop? She wanted to keep going.

The Jolteon peered ahead of him, then his ears shot upright. "Yep. There it is. I can see the rock from here. That's our first destination."

Fenara looked but she didn't see very much. There was a rock or something that was sticking up out of the horizon. It looked kind of big, like the caves back home that some of the adults slept in. It was probably twice the height of Jake but it was hard to tell. The thing was almost a mile away.

Jake smiled. He stood up and stretched his paws in every direction. "Well, sorry slow poke, but this is where we have to part."

Fenara jumped up in concern. "What? You're leaving?"

"Of course." Jake laughed. "We're in a race. And besides, you're ahead of me right now." He pulled on the Fennekin's tail until she was behind him. Fenara squeaked and then growled at him for daring to pull on her tail like that. Did he have any rules on personal space?

Jake just laughed a few times, then instantly his face was stern.

Fenara watched with complete amazement. In an instant the Jolteon was more serious than she had ever seen. His ears tight against his head, his fur pulled back against his side.

He crouched low, so low that he matched her own height. His head leaned forward, his back paws stood upright.

He looked over at her, and winked. "Well, see ya." He jumped upright and bolted away.

Fenara squeaked in concern. But she wasn't done! "Wait! Where do I go?"

The Jolteon slammed his right paw down so forcefully that he turned in a complete circle. He looked back at his friend from where he stood.

Shoot, he had forgotten to tell her which way to go. "Run to the boulder until you reach it. That's Boulder Creek. Then follow the stream and it'll lead you straight to the lake." He turned off and started running again.

Oh shoot, he forgot one more thing. The Jolteon whipped back around and screamed for her to hear. "Fenara, whatever you do, do NOT go upstream!" He screamed at her.

Fenara hardly heard him, but she did hear the words not upstream. Judging by his look she figured she was not supposed to go that way.

Jake smiled. He whipped back around and took off running, turning into a figure on the horizon in seconds.

Holy Arceus, he was fast. The Jolteon reached the boulder in minutes and darted left, following the water. He didn't even stop for a water break.

Fenara was smiling. When she caught herself in her trance, she shook her head and blinked her eyes. What a curious Jolteon. She hoped she got to see him again.

She looked around her. There was nothing but grass. The boulder was way out of sight and she almost lost it when she looked away. She figured she had to head that direction if she wanted to win.

Win? Fenara laughed. She stood upright and tried to stand just like she saw the Jolteon do but struggled to even hold her back paws up so high.

Win? yeah right, she was so doomed. She took off in the fastest sprint she could.

Wait! She stopped and slowed down until she was barely running.

"Slow and steady." She whispered to herself, just slightly increasing her speed. "Slow and steady, just like the Jolteon said." That's what Jake told her. This was an endurance race, whoever raced the farthest for the longest amount of time would be the winner.

Fenara laughed. She found it difficult since her lungs were already hurting. Was there any chance she could win?

No, but at least she could embarrass herself less and be out of breath at the same time when she finally crossed the finish line, probably days later. Maybe Cheddar would wait up for her. The Fennekin shook her head and quickened her pace, feeling her lungs struggle to keep up already. Yeah, she was so doomed.

"Just reach the boulder." She told herself. "If you get there, then you can drink. Then you can make it back." She pressed on harder, finding a good pace that was tiring, but at least kept her moving at a speed that wouldn't be miserable. At least she was still running, she liked this endurance stuff better than sprinting.

Fenara ran for what seemed forever. The giant boulder never shrunk on the horizon. The sun always beat down on her and she found herself having trouble keeping her temperature down. For forever it seemed that the only thing that was getting closer was each heartbeat in her chest. She was getting very tired, but she wanted to reach that stream and she wanted even more to reach the lake.

She finally reached the creek. The boulder got bigger and Fenara felt a burst of energy. Soon she heard the pounding of the stream, and then she was there.

Fenara skid to a halt. She had never been to Boulder Creek before. She stared, amazed at the sight.

The creek was ten feet wide and a few feet deep at its center. The water moved fast and for a Pokemon of Fenara's size, it could probably drown her. The most obvious feature was the large boulder that stuck out of the center, splitting the creek into two paths before the water joined back together again in the center. Fenara figured this tall stone was the reason it was named Boulder Creek. The large thing was about ten feet tall and cast an even larger shadow.

Fenara didn't come here to sight see, she ran to the edge and quickly dunked her face in, relieved that the water was freezing cold. She may have been a fire type, but there was nothing like dunking your head in water when you were short of breath on a run. Her lungs were starting to hurt again and she knew she had to keep going before her limbs decided to give out. She had never been this tired before.

Fenara took a few quick sips with her tongue and then jumped upright, peering downstream. She remembered Jake's instructions and knew that this stream led straight to the lake. She smiled, thinking that she was almost there.

But wait, what else did he say? Fenara's smile disappeared. Jake had yelled something about never, under any circumstances, to run upstream.

Her curiosity peaked. The Fennekin felt her heart beat racing at the idea.

Never, ever, go upstream? But… Why not?

Fenara turned her head behind her. She look past the boulder and watched the creek as it stretched to the horizon.

She couldn't see anything, but was something out there? Her heart leapt with anticipation. Her ears jumped up in curiosity. She was just a cub, adventure was calling her name. She was the largest trouble maker of the entire pack, and Fenara took pride in that. You shouldn't tell Fenara not to go somewhere because she would be there the very next morning.

What was out there? "Whatever you do, do NOT go upstream." But why? It looked so interesting.

Fenara shook her head. There was one problem that crossed her mind. While her fearless heart was begging for an adventure, an adventure that would make Cheddar jealous for weeks, she had some logical thoughts go through her curious mind.

If Jake warned her about going up there, and the Jolteon was that big, then maybe it wouldn't be such a safe idea for her to go upstream. Jake could run for miles. She could hardly run for twenty seconds and she was already exhausted. Fenara sighed and figured she would probably find a way to get out here next week and drag Cheddar with her as well. It's not like it wasn't hard to sneak by her father every night. He hardly even knew she existed. Fenara could leave whenever she wanted and go on an adventure. For all she knew, Jake was probably just hiding the largest berry stash that ever existed further upstream and didn't want anyone ruining it for him. Fenara had her own stashes in a couple of places, she knew of the importance of hiding Orans when you found them.

Fenara bent down, and crouched low to the ground. She got ready to run again, already feeling better. Maybe she would make it the entire distance to the lake, although she had no idea how far that was.

She looked down at her dirty, exhausted paws. Wait a minute.

What the heck? What were these? The Fennekin's tail twitched in excitement.

There was a print on the ground. Was it a print? She couldn't tell, the dirt was pushed deeper right where she stood like a giant boulder had squished it or something. Although there were odd lines in the soft, wet dirt.

She followed the indent. It sure looked like a print. It reached past her neck and then all they way to her back paw. It kept going even further.

Fenara's ears fell lower against her head. Her tail sank to the dirt in fear. The print kept going, stretching past the red fur on her large tail. the indent stopped, a full four inches past where she stood.

Fenara looked back down at the ground. The print, it started at her nose, and ended past her tail.

Her eyes went wide. Now she knew why she couldn't go upstream.

This thing's paw was the size of her! Fenara kept staring at both ends of the weird markings, spinning in circles. The entire thing was bigger than her no matter where she stood in it.

There were more of them. Fenara jumped out of this one only to land in another.

They, they were everywhere. The Fennekin gulped.

"Jake?" She called. She looked to her right only to find another one of the massive prints and she jumped away in fright. Did they ever end?

"Jake!" She yelled, looking out at the horizon. She couldn't see anything except the stream which continued flowing.

Fenara didn't know what to do. She started whimpering and jumped out of the print she accidentally stepped in. These things were huge!

Huge prints, meant huge Pokemon. Fenara finally managed to stand far enough away from them, keeping herself close to the stream's side in her fear. The prints surrounded the boulder where the massive creature must have hung out. There were a lot of them, and they were very big.

Fenara's mind raced in worry. What were these things? Were they still here? Fenara tried to imagine something this size. What did they look like? Prints this size meant the things had to be huge, bigger than Jake, even bigger than her father. She had never seen something that big before.

What if they were nearby? Fenara turned in a circle and her heart quickened. She was a long ways from home.

"Follow the stream." She told herself, remembering Jake's words. "The stream leads to the lake, and then to Eseral, and then father." She whispered. Her ears twitched at the last words.

Father? Did she miss Tailo? The cub shook her head and started moving. Trying to forget the huge prints that surrounded the creek near the boulder. She couldn't see anything else out here.

She stepped in another one. The Fennekin looked down in surprise to see a much smaller print, just bigger than her paw. It had the same shape as her own wet, muddy paw. It was wet and the ground was wet over here too. Something must've taken a drink.

Fenara smiled. It had to be Jake. She watched as the prints led to her left, away from the creek, away from the lake.

Fenara frowned. What the heck? But why would he go that way? She noticed that two more sets of paws led that same direction.

Maybe she was going the wrong way? Maybe Jake was mistaken and the creek actually led too far from the Lake? Fenara replayed what the Jolteon said in her head. Jake had yelled at her to follow the stream. What if she got lost? Cheddar would be making fun of her for weeks.

The Fennekin made up her mind and started running, forgetting the prints by her side. She followed the stream deciding it would be better to get lost near the water then out in the middle of nowhere. She hoped she would reach the lake soon because if not then the cubs were probably going to laugh at how long she took. Everyone else was probably swimming right now. Why did she have to do all the running? Oh yeah, her friend Cheddar was responsible for this.

Fenara took off at a quicker pace. She hoped her lungs would keep up with her this time and not hurt as much. The water in her stomach swished about and gave her a stomachache, but she wouldn't let herself be embarrassed by such a late finish time. She had to at least try.

Fenara kept running, trying to keep her thoughts under control and her breathing from going frantic. Already her paws were starting to hurt.

What were those massive prints? What Pokemon could those possibly belong to?

…

Fenara had been running for a full hour. Never in her life had she felt so terrible.

Her panting tongue couldn't take in enough air for her tired lungs. Each breath was like pushing air into a balloon that was about to pop. She was afraid that her chest would explode and she would be left to die in the burning hot sun. It was ten o'clock, she had been running for an hour!

But she never slowed down. It didn't matter how sore her paws were or how flimsy her form had become. She was not slowing down and letting those cubs make fun of her. She had to finish the race.

Arceus, where was that lake!

"Fenara?"

Fenara slammed to a halt and turned her head in every direction. Her ears were exhausted from the wind hitting them while running, but they turned in every direction.

She knew that voice. She coughed six times before she finally managed to speak. "Ch… Cheddar?" She gasped.

The young Chespin came out of the grass holding a berry in her paws. She was soaking wet and smiling with glee. Of all her emotions though, she was very confused at seeing her friend.

Cheddar did something she never did, she dropped the berry to the ground she was so surprised. "Fenara, what? But how did you get here?"

Fenara couldn't believe this. Not only was she out of breath, about to explode, and being cooked alive from the hot sun, but now Cheddar was asking dumb questions? "What, does, it, look, like?" She gasped between each breath that she could take. She could hardly say another word without passing out.

Cheddar knew it sounded like a dumb question, but she was being serious. "Um, Fenara? How did you get here so fast? The Lake's just over there." Cheddar pointed directly to her right. There was a small hill, but that was it. After that Silver Lake was only a hundred yards away and in full view.

Fenara's smile burst wide. She was almost there? Sweet, she could finally take a break soon and dunk her fur in the cold lake water. She collapsed onto her back paws and knew she had some time to breathe. She hoped she wasn't too late.

That's what confused the Chespin. She was standing right here, already? "You must've taken a wrong turn Fenara. You weren't listening during the directions were you? Did you make it to the creek?"

Fenara nodded. She was still confused. Why was Cheddar surprised that she was finishing dead last?

Cheddar folded her paws in thought. "Huh, that's funny. That's a long ways to run, are you sure it was the right creek? I mean, maybe there's another one. None of the other runners have made it so you must've taken a wrong turn somewhere and…"

Fenara stopped breathing entirely. Her tail jumped straight up. "Wait. What?"

Cheddar smiled and repeated herself. "You're cheating, aren't you?"

"Wait, Cheddar?" The Fennekin jumped upright in complete surprise. "What do you mean? Where are the…" She stopped and took a large breath, completely out of air again. "Other, runners?"

Cheddar didn't have to answer. Her eyes went wide, she realized that Fenara was telling the truth. She was, after all, standing next to the stream which she had been following for as long as she could now.

It dawned on both of them. Fenara's tail fell to the ground, her ears jumped straight up.

Was she winning?

"HEY!"

Both cubs turned their head. They looked further upstream to see the Pikachu standing with his tail erect. He was staring straight at them.

"Hey!" He screamed in fear. He bolted forward as fast as he could, fear stricken all over his face. "It's her. It's the young cub. She's winning. She's winning!"

Fenara heard every word. It occurred to her where she was standing. She was closer to the Lake. She was ahead. She was winning! She could make out the Bulbasaur just behind the Pikachu, quickly gaining on both of them.

Fenara gulped. She watched them charge. One hundred yards. Ninety yards. They were gaining on her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Cheddar yelled at the top of her lungs. She pushed her friend forward as hard as she could until Fenara was forced out of her trance. "You're ahead Fenara! Run. RUNNN!" She shoved her one last time and the Fennekin took off.

She was winning! She was going to win! Fenara sprinted as fast as she could. The Pikachu was only fifty yards behind her now. The Bulbasaur sixty. Behind all three of them was the fastest runner of them all, quickly closing in at one hundred yards.

Fenara reached the top of the hill as quickly as she could. One of the cubs noticed her standing at the top and yelled for everyone to look. They all turned and stared at the first runner to appear.

Eseral nearly yelped in surprise. Hey, wasn't that Fenara? The Fennekin sprinted down the hill as fast as she could. She only had fifty yards left to go.

The lake, it was right there. Eseral screamed and the cubs all cheered. All four of the runners came into sight as they bolted down the hill. It was close, too close.

Fenara couldn't help herself. Thirty yards, twenty. She was so close.

But the Pikachu. She could hear the paw steps getting louder. He was going to pass her any second. Ten yards behind her. Eight, six, five…

Fenara could hear his breathing. She turned her head only to see him right there.

He was furious. His cheeks were shining with electricity from his anger. He was only one yard away, getting ready to jump over her and take the lead.

Twenty yards to the lake. Eighteen… She wasn't going to win.

The Pikachu screamed. He shoved his paws against the ground but it was too late.

Fenara didn't know what happened. She felt something hard in front of her and tripped over her paws, slamming her face into the ground. whoever she had hit, they had completely collided heads and both of them went rolling. She heard someone moaning and four paws pushing for her to get off. She had ran smack into the Fennekin that Cheddar saw before they raced to the Lake.

The Pikachu had no time to react. Just after Fenara hit the small Fennekin, The Pikachu came colliding into them again. All three of them rolled, the Pikachu finally stopping with his tail in the air and his head on the ground. Fenara had landed on her back, the other Pokemon she didn't even know where he was anymore. All anyone could see was black and everyone's ears were ringing.

What the heck happened? Fenara blinked open her eyes and moaned. Her stomach hurt tremendously. That huge Pikachu had slammed right into her lungs and heart.

If she wasn't out of breath before, she was now. Fenara rolled over and coughed until her vision turned dark and she was sure she would throw up. She felt like she had just smacked into a wall. She couldn't even breathe.

The Pikachu stood up. His head hurt from the hit and everything was dizzy. He shook his ears and heard the terrible coughing noises coming from the Fennekin, five feet ahead of him.

He smiled, she was done for. He looked towards the finish line and knew he had this race in his name. He bent down and got ready to run, only needing to sprint for just two seconds before he would cross the line and win.

He heard paw steps. The Pikachu's ears jumped up and he turned his head just in time to meet eyes with the Jolteon behind him. Jake hadn't even seen him there until it was too late.

"Hey. Hey! Look out!"

Jake couldn't stop himself and he tripped clean over the racer, smashing the Pikachu's face into the ground. The Jolteon flipped and rolled on the grass more than eight times before he finally came crashing to the ground, his back paws over his front and his nose now touching his tail. He could hardly tell up from down.

Jake blinked open his eyes, smiling. He looked at the Pikachu who was trying so hard to pull his head out of the ground. He had hit the yellow mouse so hard that his head was stuck in the ground all the way up to his ears. His paws were frantically clawing and pushing against the ground.

It was too funny. The Jolteon busted up laughing so hard he had to grip his stomach so he could hold still and breathe. Forget the race, this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "Having trouble buddy?" He called to the Pikachu, knowing the mouse could hear him.

The Pikachu finally pulled his head out of the ground and shook his ears into position. He looked to his right, snarling at the Jolteon that was laughing at him. A figure passed by him and his eyes darted left.

It was the Bulbasaur. The Pikachu looked just ahead of the giant plant Pokemon, all eyes were fixed on the racer up front, and the Bulbasaur was definitely not in the lead.

Fenara crossed the finish line. She crashed on her paws and lay on the ground, her vision spinning and the world going in circles. Her lungs exploded in pain. Her heart barely beat on time.

But she had won. The cubs screamed until her ears rang and instantly she was surrounded by a hundred screaming Pokemon. Fenara could barely make out Eseral's cheering amidst all the noise. She could definitely make out Cheddar's voice though, inches from her ears, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The Pikachu watched as the Bulbasaur crossed the line and then waited for everyone to cheer him on, only to find out that they were already doing that to Fenara. The Bulbasaur sank to the ground, standing alone while the circle of endless screaming cubs grew larger around the race winner. It wasn't him, the little Fennekin had won. He had lost the race.

They had all lost, to a tiny Fennekin. The three racers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The Pikachu sank to the ground. He sat on his exhausted paws, his tail flicking in every direction with distress. His eye twitched a couple times. "But, but…"

"Sorry buddy." Jake laughed, walking up to him and sitting down. The Jolteon noticed that his own face was stained with grass from when he slid on his nose. He would have to wash that off soon but for now, he just laughed. "You should really watch where you're going? Why did you stop? You would've won if you had just kept running." Jake wondered what could've possibly stopped the Pikachu that would make him give up the entire race?

The Pikachu looked up at the Jolteon and snarled at him. "Be quiet! I tripped. No! She tripped me! She cheated!" He jumped up and pointed at the Fennekin who wasn't visible in the pile of cheering cubs. "She cheated! That's not fair! You can't trip each other!"

Jake rolled his eyes and sat down next to the Pikachu, giving his paws a well-deserved rest. "Oh quit being such a poor sport, she won in a fair race and you know it." Jake was proud that his friend won. He knew that Fennekin was tougher than everyone gave her credit for.

The Pikachu picked himself up off the ground and growled at the Jolteon one last time. "Don't take sympathy on her," he threatened. "You know she's just a weakling. I ran all the way here, without stopping. I'm the fastest runner here, I deserve to win!"

Jake busted up laughing again. He eyed the Pikachu giving him a look that frightened the small mouse.

"Oh really? You never stopped the whole way here? Ever?" Jake chuckled annoyingly. "And what do you call those tracks I followed that led away from the stream, coincidently ending at a giant patch of Oran berries completely away from the lake."

The Pikachu froze. He had been caught.

Jake started walking away, but not before he made the motion of his paw wiping his cheek, making sure the Pikachu saw him. "You still got some on you. Right there." He turned around and went to congratulate his new favorite pack member, Fenara, the fastest racer here.

The Pikachu wiped at his cheek furiously. He realized that Jake was just messing with him and there really weren't any berries on his face.

The Pikachu frowned. He sat down and started to cry. It wasn't his fault, he was just following the Bulbasaur. He could see the large plant Pokemon sulking off and crying as well. He knew taking a break to go eat was a bad idea.

The Pikachu sat there, about to cry further, but then he smiled.

Never had he seen a Fennekin run that fast before. He had the hardest time catching up to her even with his skill and talent. Arceus, that tiny cub could sprint!

The exhausted, battered, and morally destroyed Pikachu stood back up. That was the best race he had ever done. He hoped he could challenge her again someday, and hopefully, he wouldn't trip over three Pokemon this time.

He winced. Ow! Why did Jake have to hit his head so hard, he had a headache that reached to the tip of his tail.

The Pikachu sulked off alone, hugging his forehead as tightly as he could. He was going to go dunk his head in the cold lake water before his head exploded.

…

Fenara had never seen so many Pokemon. All of them screaming in her ears, touching her tail, pulling, yelling, she just wanted some breathing room.

Her lungs slowed down. Her ears slowly fell closer to her head and relaxed. Eseral's cheering died down when she realized what was happening to the cub in the middle of the circle.

"Uh, guys?" She said, not getting anyone's attention. "Maybe we should give her some space?"

Fenara stared in front of her. Her heart was beating rapidly, but it wasn't hurting anymore. Slowly the pain faded and she felt at peace again, like she was next to the stream, drinking away. she was terribly thirsty but the thought disappeared in seconds.

Her eyes drooped shut. All the noises stopped. It didn't occur to her what was happening until it was too late. She was passing out, and the cubs were still cheering in excitement.

Fenara smiled. She had won. The last thoughts passed through her head before her body gave up and recovered from her excitement and exhaustion.

How was Cheddar still screaming? What would her father say? Who had she run into?

Fenara recalled the thought. Just before she smacked into him, she remembered seeing the Fennekin's terrified face, and then she collided into his forehead and they rolled. She didn't know him. Was he friendly? Should she say she was sorry or was it his fault that he was in the way?

She fell asleep, the winner of the race was taking a well-deserved nap and wouldn't wake up again for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was up at midday, the meadow grass was warming up in the hot sun. Fenara had been sleeping peacefully, until now.  
The Fennekin's senses came back around and she felt life in her paws again. She felt the grass below her, still cold from when she collapsed on it after the race. She had been unconscious for two hours now, and she still felt horrible. Her paws were weak and heavy, her tail remained lifeless on the ground, every muscle in her body was telling her that she needed more rest but something was forcing her awake, rather rudely too.  
The Fennekin's nose twitched with pain and she blinked in surprise, her nervous mind making her awake instantly.  
A Pokemon with green fur was standing right over her, her paw raised in the air. Fenara frowned for a second, recognizing who it was. Wait, was she grabbing her fur?  
"Come on Fenara!" Cheddar yelled in the Fennekin's face once again. She slapped her cheek as hard as she could. "Wake up already!"  
Fenara's face shuddered as Cheddar slapped her friend awake for the fifth time. Immediately half her face stung with pain. How many times had she been slapped?  
She had to get this crazed Chespin off her. "Cheddar! What are you…"  
Cheddar slapped her again, not realizing she was awake this time. She stopped and realized that her friend was getting the message, Fenara had woken up, and now the Chespin had slapped her twice.  
Cheddar cheered in delight. "Hey? You're awake!" She shook the Fennekin in joy.  
"Ow! Stop you moron!" Fenara shoved the Chespin off her in one move kicking Cheddar with her back paws. The Chespin stumbled in surprise before falling onto her face from the kick. Now her fur was dirty too.  
Fenara rolled over and was growling immediately. The entire right side of her face stung with pain. "Cheddar? What were you doing? Why were you slapping me?"  
Cheddar was taking her time to get up. She was just gently waking her friend up, Fenara didn't have to shove her as hard as she could like that. "Why was I gently prodding at your face? Because you were more asleep than a Snorlax! I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes." Cheddar finally managed to stand back upright and noticed that two paw prints were imprinted on her chest. "Great! You got dry mud all over me!"  
Fenara growled at her friend, but Cheddar didn't growl back. It was then that Fenara realized what she had said.  
Five minutes? Was she asleep for an even longer time? "How long was I out?"  
Fenara heard a new voice. Both Pokemon looked over at the Jolteon who had volunteered to wait for the sleeping Fennekin to wake up. "It's midday, Fenara." Jake spoke up. Fenara's ears jumped upright when she heard his loud voice. "And you've been asleep for about two hours, ever since you won the race."  
Fenara realized what was going on. So she was just waking up after her crash at the end of the race. The sun was in the middle of the sky. Eseral at everyone's request decided to leave the sleeping Fennekin where she had passed out and Jake volunteered to stay, along with Cheddar. The two Pokemon were patiently waiting for the Fennekin to wake up so they could join the other cubs further down the lake. Two hundred yards away, the other cubs were swimming in the cold water and enjoying the hot sun on their wet fur. Jake was getting impatient, Cheddar was getting infuriated with both him and the fact they they weren't swimming right now.  
So Jake had a brilliant idea to help get the Fennekin awake. "I told you we should not have slapped her." Cheddar complained to the giant Jolteon beside her.  
Fenara's ears jumped straight up. "Wait, that was your idea?" Jake was the one who decided to wake her so rudely.  
Jake shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about, but the other cubs have already left. We really should get going." He turned around and started walking off. The minute he turned his back to them, he shoved his paw over his mouth to stop his laughter from exploding out. Why was it so easy to make cubs do silly things? He probably shouldn't be picking on his friends though.  
"Nice job on the race by the way, Fenara." Jake yelled. He turned all the way around and kept going. He wasn't sure if Fenara heard him but that was ok.  
The Jolteon walked off. Fenara turned to her friend, sitting down because her paws were still sore. Fenara wanted nothing more than to stand in the water and feel the cold ground ease the pain from her paws. It even hurt to stand up. "Cheddar? What happened? Where is everyone?"  
Cheddar couldn't believe this, how many trances could the Fennekin fall into in one hour? "Arceus Fenara! Hurry up and lets go!"  
Fenara snapped back awake again. "Sorry." She jumped upright and started walking, Cheddar by her side.  
Fenara tried to look down to see the wet blotch herself, but she couldn't see her fur at that spot. She placed her paw on it, testing to see how wet it was. The only reason she would've been drooling was because she was panting for breath when she actually passed out, she knew for a fact that she didn't drool in her sleep. Or at least she hoped so.  
Fenara placed her paw on her fur, and flinched in surprise. She looked as the dry crusted mud came off her paw and onto her nice white cheek fur. "Why is my fur so dirty?"  
Cheddar laughed again and held up her paw. "Number two, you really need a bath."  
Fenara growled at her, until she realized that Cheddar was right. She looked down at her paws, surprised by the filth covering her entire body. Her paws had been running by the creek the entire time and while all the other racers dunked their heads in and cleaned off their paws, Jake taking the time to actually go all the way in the water and then clean his fur, Fenara had been lying in the sun the entire time just soaking up the sunlight. Any dirt that was on her fur, was now going to be stuck there for a long time.  
Fenara looked around at the rest of her. Her paws were coated in dirt and grass marks, her tail had been lying on the ground for so long that the fur clumped up in disgusting masses where it stuck together. Her nice white fur was stained dark from the dirt on her paws, even her belly and back were coated in a hick layer of dirt. Any adult would've seen the cub and imagined she had rolled in the dirt for the last few hours.  
The worst part, it was hot out. It would take her hours of swimming and cleaning and licking to get all this dirt out of her fur. Fenara sulked onwards and sighed as she kept walking. "Ok, I need a bath." She hated baths, but this was intolerable. "What's number three?"  
Cheddar slapped her. "Ow!"  
"That's for wasting my time while I waited for you to wake up. Arceus, you take forever to wake up! I had to sit there and listen to that Jolteon laugh like a moron the entire time as he tried to become friends. I hate that Jolteon! How do you put up with his laugh! He's… Agh!"  
Fenara had enough. She jumped at her friend, slapping left and right as the Chespin fought back hopelessly. The two rolled in the grass as they tried to hit each other across the face where it hurt most.  
"Agh, Fenara? Get off me giant ears!" She grabbed Fenara's ear in her teeth and pulled.  
"Ow!" Fenara yelled in complaint. "That's cheating, ears are cheating!" She grabbed at Cheddar's tail and yanked twice as hard, making the Chespin yell in surprise.  
The two friends were fighting. Cheddar pulled on her ears and Fenara tried to pin her friend. It was the least they could do to each other after what they had been through. Cheddar had been waiting for hours while everyone else went swimming. Fenara had been rudely awakened by her friends slapping techniques.  
Fenara jumped at her friend, pinning the Chespin in seconds. It didn't help though because this just gave Cheddar the opportunity to pull on her ears more. They tugged relentlessly, both screaming in pain.  
"Cheddar? Stop it. Ow!"  
"You stop it! Get off me!" Cheddar yelled back. She tugged until it made Fenara fall over onto her face and they both collapsed onto each other.  
They froze. The fight was over. It was quick, but brutal. The two fighting cubs never held back.  
Fenara chuckled, then she laughed. She reached up to massage her ear, knowing the fur would turn red soon embarrassingly. "You know that's cheating."  
Cheddar rolled her eyes. "So is biting the tail you moron." She tried to get up but Fenara was still on her.  
Fenara stood upright, putting her dirty paws on her friends face. "Agh! Fenara!" Cheddar yelled in annoyance. "Stop, they're filthy! You're getting me dirty!"  
Fenara laughed, she had her pinned once again without even trying. Cheddar never had been good at fighting. She looked as her dirty paws made Cheddar's fur just as disgusting as hers.  
Well, at least they both had a good reason to get to the lake now. "Race me?"  
Cheddar froze in her spot. "What?"  
It was too late. Fenara slapped her friend as hard as she could, and then took off, yelling behind her in her victory. "That's what you get for waking me up, fur head!" She turned to run.  
Cheddar was furious, and when she's furious, there is no end to her fights. She chased down Fenara until the two were rolling once again.  
Claws were out, teeth were used. Could the friends ever go a single day without getting in a fight?  
…  
The Eevee watched from the tall grass less than ten yards away. She had never seen friends act like this.  
She was strong, she was fast, she was silent. She crept forward and listened as the two cubs yelled complaints at each other.  
The Eevee was low to the ground, her tail never moving a centimeter in case it disturbed the grass, there was no better cub at sneaking in the entire pack and the Eevee was quite proud of it.  
She had seen them both. The Eevee had seen that Chespin from earlier when the cubs all ran to the lake, that Fennekin was the one who had won the race too. They both seemed like good friends. They both seemed like worthy opponents.  
The Eevee took another step forward. Her tail swished to one side, not touching a single blade of grass.  
Maybe they would make good friends, but she would have to earn their trust first. She would just watch them, like she had been doing for the last ten minutes. Ever since she saw the group of three her interest had been peaked. Maybe Jake knew, but Fenara and Cheddar were still oblivious to her presence. She just had to watch them a little longer and introduce herself later, challenging them to a great fight.  
The Eevee smiled and stepped forward very slowly once again. She watched as Fenara managed to pin her friend a second time now and laughed while the Chespin kept complaining. It was obvious which one was the better fighter.  
Good, that meant more of a challenge for her. She stepped on a twig.  
The Eevee's face froze, the noise rang out in every direction to her trained ears. Her tail shot upright for the slightest second before it shot back down again, staying as low as possible to the ground.  
Oh no, did the Fennekin see her?  
…  
Fenara had once again pinned her friend down. Most of their fights were just a little push or tackle here and there but this fight was aggressive. Fenara was surprised she wasn't bleeding yet.  
She panted and held the Chespin down with what little strength she had left. Cheddar was equally as tired. What was sad was that they had only been fighting for less than a minute. "Truce?" Fenara panted, even though she had won.  
Cheddar nodded. She pushed and Fenara jumped off her, both of them exhausted.  
Cheddar wanted so badly to rip her friends fur out. She jumped up and shook her fur in every direction. "You got me all dirty."  
"Good." Fenara panted. She quickly sat down and tried to regain her strength. "You clawed my ears too, so I guess we're even."  
"Far from it." Cheddar interrupted. "I'll win next time, you'll see. I won't lose every fight that I ever have with you, I'm going to win." She tried to snarl at her friend but it just resulted in her drooling by accident. Fenara laughed.  
They froze, Fenara's ears jumped straight up. What was that?  
Cheddar jumped back upright and started walking, limping because Fenara had tackled her paw at one point, there was so much dirt on her that there was more brown than green. "Ok Fenara, can we go swim now? I'm filthy and there's not much time left. The cubs are already…"  
"Shh." Fenara interrupted. She stood up to her full height, looking out in the grass.  
Cheddar couldn't believe this. "What? Don't tell me to be quiet. You know how bad I am at being quiet. What could you possibly have heard…"  
"Cheddar, quiet!" Fenara whispered. She was sure of it. The Fennekin had heard something.  
Cheddar was growing more and more infuriated with her friend. She sat down and looked out at all the cubs who were getting out of the water. "Oh come on?" Cheddar complained. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the swimming!"  
"Cheddar?" Fenara complained. The Fennekin stepped towards the grass that she had seen move. "Cheddar, I think someone's here."  
Cheddar's ears jumped upright. "Really? Good. That means they can come with us to go swim."  
"Will you be quiet about swimming?" Fenara interrupted. "I would drown you in the lake if I could, and Arceus, your fur could use it."  
Cheddar growled at her. "I could use it? You're the one who got me absolutely filthy. You're the mud covered, big eared, fat tail, moron who talked me in the first place. Fenara? Hey! Are you listening?"  
Fenara wasn't listening, there was never an end to Cheddar's insults but she ignored her friend and kept stepping forward.  
Fenara's tail was low to the ground, her ears were flat on her head. When Cheddar realized what her friend was doing, she froze with her mouth shut.  
Fenara was sure of it, she crept low to the ground and tried to stay hidden. It was obvious she hadn't had any training in sneaking, but she tried anyway.  
She was sure of it. There was brown out in the grass. She watched as a small movement caught her eye, a swishing like that of a tail.  
"Brown?" She whispered to herself. She took another step towards the grass. "Who's there?" She whispered, loud enough for both Cheddar and their new companion to hear.  
There was no response. Fenara never blinked as she stared at the grass. Was someone there or not?  
"Come on Fenara!" Cheddar complained. "You're imagining things." She stared at the Fennekin who kept stepping forward. Fenara was only ten feet from the spot in the grass now that she had seen move. "There's nothing out here, all the cubs are at the other side of the lake and they're almost done swimming." Cheddar turned around and looked out fifty yards away. All the cubs were out of the water and Eseral was yelling out directions. The Chespin could even spot Jake amidst the pack, standing tall with his fur dripping water everywhere on the cubs around him.  
Cheddar frowned, her paws fell in worry. "Great. They're finished. Now we'll never get to swim." Why did she choose to stay way out here with her friend? "They are all done. Eseral's giving directions, were missing the next part of training! Come on Fenara, what are you doing?"  
Fenara was almost there. Four feet, three feet. She stood up tall and stared where she was sure the brown colored thing was.  
She stopped, there was nothing there. The grass wasn't even disturbed the slightest bit, it was like nothing had ever been here.  
What the heck? But, what happened to that brown tail she saw?  
Cheddar realized that Fenara had been mistaken, just like she had been telling her for the last two minutes. "You see, I told you. There's nothing out here. Now come on and lets…"  
She stopped. Less than a foot away, was the Eevee. The Pokemon smiled from the grass and jumped just before Cheddar could scream.  
Fenara was busy studying the grass. Then she heard a quick struggle and suddenly, Cheddar was screaming at the top of her lungs. "AGH! Fenara! Help! HELP!"  
Fenara whipped her head around. The Eevee had the Chespin pinned in seconds, and was glaring at her.  
An Eevee? She knew it! There was someone out here. Fenara ran as fast as she could to save her friend.  
The trained fighter saw it coming. The Eevee glanced up as the Fennekin jumped to tackle her, heading straight for her head with no time to change plans.  
The Eevee ducked and folded her ears. Fenara went flying clean over both of them and she crashed on the grass, rolling a few times.  
Fenara was upright in seconds. Holy Arceus, how did that Eevee move so fast? She whipped back around and growled at her challenger.  
Cheddar couldn't even move her head from where she was pinned. One paw was on her neck, the other placed on her back. She could hardly move her head from the experienced fighter's pin. "Fenara? Get it off me! Help! HELP!" She screamed in distress.  
Fenara was ready to tackle the Eevee again in seconds. She whipped around and started running.  
The Eevee laughed. "Was that seriously your best tackle?"  
Fenara stopped dead, skidding to halt inches from the Eevee.  
The Eevee just laughed. "Because it was pathetic. You could leap a thousand times, I would still win."  
"Holy Arceus, you're a girl?" Cheddar yelled. How was this Pokemon so strong if it was a girl? It must've been huge! "Get off me you overgrown jerk! I'll skin you alive when you let me free."  
The Eevee was ready to start a conversation, but this Chespin wouldn't be quiet. "Will you quit talking, I'm trying to make a friend." The Eevee yelled down at the Chespin.  
Fenara's ears jumped up and her eye twitched. Wait, what? Friend? Was this how Eevee's made friends? Who was this stubborn Pokemon? Where had she come from!  
Cheddar said something she would always regret. "Make me!"  
The Eevee moved her paw in a flash and shoved the Chespin's face to the ground. In less than a second, Cheddar was moaning as her mouth filled up with dirt and the Eevee held her still.  
The Eevee smiled. She sat down on the Chespin and acted like she wasn't even there, smiling at Fenara. "Anyway, nice to meet you."  
Fenara was completely dumbstruck. Her eye twitched and she stared at this Eevee as if she was from another world.  
The Eevee rolled her eyes. "Well?" She gestured with her paw, having pinned Cheddar so well that she already had a free paw to move around. "What's your name? I saw you guys walking around out here and I thought I would join, considering that you two were already fighting, I thought it would be a good idea to…"  
"Get off my friend!" Fenara screamed. She had finally recovered her senses and that was her first thought. She snarled at the Eevee who was acting like she wasn't even doing anything to the poor Chespin.  
The little Eevee shrugged and rolled her eyes. In one movement, she rolled and was upright exactly two feet away, ready to spring to action if the Chespin tried anything. It happened quicker than Fenara could even blink.  
Holy Arceus, how fast was this Eevee?  
Cheddar stood up slowly and tried to regain her balance. She had to stand on all fours just to keep her paws from shaking. "I'll kill her. What is she? A Bulbasaur? An Onix? I'm going to tear her limb from limb," Cheddar stopped and looked over at her opponent.  
What the heck, a tiny Eevee? "But, how were you so strong!" Cheddar screamed. She looked around her in every direction, not believing this Eevee was the one who managed to pin her so easily. "Who tackled me? Why are you standing there, where did she go!"  
Fenara chuckled. The Eevee just shrugged. She held up her paw to claim she was guilty and just laughed. "Well, I moved quick enough that you didn't see me. You really should learn to get out of a good pin. I gave you like ten chances to escape, you didn't even move your paws correctly." The Eevee rolled her eyes and laughed at how terrible this Chespin was at fighting.  
Cheddar couldn't believe it. She stared at the Eevee with wide eyes, recognizing the voice as the one who kept her completely pinned on the ground. "It can't be you, you're so small!"  
Immediately the Eevee was snarling. "I am not!"  
"Wait." Fenara complained, holding up her paw. Both challengers looked her way. "Um, perhaps we should introduce ourselves." She smiled at the thought of making friends with this aggressive Eevee.  
Cheddar growled right back at the Eevee. "Yeah, then I can tear your ears off after I learn your name."  
The Eevee just stuck out her tongue, pointing it right at Cheddar's face.  
Cheddar's ears jumped upright, her eyes opened wide. "Wait, I know you."  
The Eevee just laughed. She completely ignored the Chespin and took a few steps towards Fenara, forming a small circle between the three of them. Fenara took a step back, not wanting to get anywhere near this new acquaintance. For some reason Fenara imagined that this Eevee would be able to pin her before she could even turn to run, she had taken down Cheddar like it was nothing, what would this tiny fighter do to her?  
The Eevee stood up as tall as she could, stretching her back legs and throwing her tail straight up. Her ears almost stood as tall as Fenara's. "Name's Alisa." She said with pride. "And I'm the best fighter of the entire pack. I can take down both of you in a second if I had to, so stay out of my way." She glared at Cheddar who was still dumbstruck. "That means you, twig face."  
Cheddar couldn't believe it. She had seen this Eevee before. She was the one during the race that stuck her tongue out. Just like before, the Eevee did it again. Then she turned to Fenara.  
The Eevee jumped upright with glee. Fenara tried to back up as far away as she could but the Eevee was too excited. "As for you, can we be friends?" She yelled in joy.  
Fenara was sure both her eyes were twitching in confusion now. Her ears fell against her head. "Um, friends?" She whispered. "I hardly know you."  
Cheddar jumped upright, remembering everything now. "You!" She pointed at the Eevee and both Fenara and Alisa turned her way. "You were the jerk that stuck your tongue out at me during the race. You ran off alone after I was walking up to you. You left me there after I tried to be friendly." Cheddar remembered why she hated this Eevee, because she was a real jerk!  
Alisa stuck out her tongue again when Fenara wasn't looking. She turned to the Chespin and rolled her eyes. "Of course I left you behind, you were too slow. I was challenging you to a race and you just stood there the entire time." Alisa lied. She actually left the Chespin behind because it was way more fun to do that instead. "Besides, I would win the race every time, I saw you trip on your face after you tried to run for three steps."  
Cheddar tried to snarl at her, but instead she just managed to drool for a second time. Alisa laughed and turned to her new friend, the Fennekin by her side.  
Alisa smiled. She stood up as tall as she could, showing off her white collar. "Fenara is your name, right?"  
Fenara jumped back in surprise. "You, you know me?"  
Alisa laughed. The laugh was so stubborn that any Pokemon who heard it would imagine the Eevee was making fun of them. It came out in short sarcastic bursts. "No, but I was following you guys for a while. You never even knew I was there. "  
Fenara wasn't sure what to think. She took a step back and Alisa was thankful that Fenara did. This Fennekin stunk all the way to the clouds. Ironically, the Eevee kind of liked it. It made the Fennekin seem so much tougher in her mind, much tougher than this Chespin was. Alisa couldn't wait until she got to challenge this scary looking Fennekin in a fight.  
Alisa smiled, she sat down and flicked her ears with her head, making sure they showed to both Pokemon. "So, I asked and you didn't answer earlier. Want to be friends?"  
Fenara stood there. The word friends rattled in her brain.  
Friends? With this Eevee? Who could possibly be friends with her? Fenara studied the Eevee up and down. Everything about her just yelled the Eevee's name. Her fur was well groomed, never getting dirty if Alisa could help it. She was tiny, and young, but something about her said that she was deadly. She had taken down Cheddar in seconds, Fenara feared that Alisa would do even better against her. This Eevee was both sarcastic, and strong. It didn't make for a good combo.  
She watched as the Eevee shook her collar, and then held her head tall. Was she trying to impress someone? "What are you doing?" Fenara complained. This cub was more self conceited than any Pokemon she had ever known, it reeked from her clean fur that she cared for no one but herself.  
And she wanted to be friends? This was a bad idea.  
Cheddar had finally gotten over her surprise, studying the Eevee just like Fenara had been. "Why were you following us? It's creepy to do that." Actually, Cheddar was just impressed that the Eevee had managed to stalk them for so long. They had no idea she was here until she tackled Cheddar, so rudely too, who just tackled a Pokemon for no reason? Cheddar had nearly broken her neck from the Eevee's strong paws.  
Alisa decided to get more comfortable. She sat down and smiled at both of them, licking her paw in between her sentences. "I got bored so I thought I would follow you guys." She shrugged and fixed her ear which wasn't sticking up all the way. "I was watching brother when I saw you two, so I decided to listen in." She waved her tail and made sure the fur was straight, even though a single strand wasn't out of place. "You two really do need to take baths by the way." She looked over at Cheddar and nodded her head as if studying her. Then she turned to Fenara. "Especially you. Who taught you to take care of your fur, a Muk?"  
Fenara was impressed. She had never even seen this Eevee before but Alisa had been stalking them the whole way here? That was more than twenty minutes ago. She wasn't sure what to say, mostly because she feared this Eevee would jump out and attack her for no reason and that was the last thing she wanted right now. Fenara was already tired enough from her fight with Cheddar, a fight with this Eevee wouldn't even be close to a fair battle. She would get pinned in seconds and she might as well say goodbye to her ears before then. This Eevee would tear them off in seconds. At least Cheddar wouldn't have the advantage over her if Alisa did rip her ears off with her strong claws.  
Alisa smiled and asked for the third time, staring at Fenara. "So, can we be friends or not?" She stuck her tongue out at Cheddar.  
Cheddar spoke before Fenara could even open her mouth. "Absolutely not. Now go away!"  
Alisa turned her head over to the Chespin. Fenara noticed that the stubborn Eevee would always smile whenever she looked her way, but when she looked at Cheddar, she snarled. Most of the time her tongue was out in full insult.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Alisa stuck out her tongue another time. Did she ever keep it in her mouth? "I was talking to, my friend." She pointed towards Fenara.  
Fenara jumped up in surprise. "What? But we're not friends…"  
"You see?" Alisa interrupted, snarling at Cheddar with a noise that made both cubs jump. "She doesn't like you either, twig head." Fenara was actually just meaning her but Alisa was quick to think that Fenara was talking to the Chespin.  
Cheddar couldn't believe this, she wanted to tear this Eevee's ears off and make her choke on them. "I've been Fenara's friend for years. You can wait your turn, puff tail!"  
Alisa growled. She stood up to her full height, matching that of Fenara. "Bush brain."  
Cheddar jumped upright, her claws out ready to go. "Fur ball."  
"Leaf head." Alisa growled, keeping her own claws inside. It would be an uneven fight if she dared to pull them out. Deep in her mind, she knew what was coming. Just a couple more insults. Come on Chespin, bring it on!  
Cheddar was far from being done. If there was one battle she could win, it was an insult battle. "Fluffy neck, brown pawed, twitchy tail, excuse of a Eeve…"  
Alisa laid her flat in half a second. Both paws had subdued the Chespin before Fenara could even blink.  
"Agh! No, wait!" Cheddar complained, her neck getting pushed on twice as hard as before. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!"  
Fenara had been worried sick about this Eevee, but this time, she just laughed. Maybe she could get used to Cheddar being pinned like this. She kind of liked it.  
The Eevee just laughed. "There. I have you pinned. Now can I be your friend or not?" She challenged, growling inches from Cheddar's face.  
Cheddar was in an outrage. "Never!" She tried to claw at the Eevee but Alisa didn't even have to try to dodge it. She didn't even have her own claws out yet. The trained Eevee just moved her head and laughed as the Chespin tried to escape. "Who taught you how to fight? You're pathetic!" She insulted.  
Cheddar was struggling so hard that Fenara was surprised she didn't break her limbs off trying. "Agh! Fenara? Help me! Get her off me!"  
Cheddar managed to get her head free for just a second. She turned to her friend.  
Fenara was laughing. The Fennekin shoved her paw over her face and tried to hide it, but it was obvious. She found this hysterical.  
Cheddar couldn't believe this. "Fenara? Traitor!" Alisa shoved her paw over the Chespin's mouth and kept her quiet as she moaned and struggled in every direction possible. She was never winning this fight without her friend. She would lose every time to this Eevee.  
Alisa wasn't even using half her strength to keep Cheddar still. She may have been the same size as Fenara, slimmer and obviously much more gorgeous, but she was a darn good fighter. She had practiced.  
Alisa rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, her signature move. "You could at least try to escape." Alisa waved a paw in front of Cheddar's face to show the fact that she wasn't even trying to hold her down and she was still victorious. She was practically sitting on the Chespin now. "Come on, I've been going easy this whole time. Get up Chespin. Fight!"  
Cheddar stopped moving immediately. She glared at the Eevee that was sitting on her fur. "Hey! I'm trying as hard as I can." She screamed in annoyance.  
Alisa laughed. In one quick move she jumped and was off the Chespin immediately, just like before.  
Fenara watched the Eevee with wonder. Alisa was off Cheddar instantly, rolling away to freedom and then crouched low to the ground, never blinking or missing a single step. She stood just like Jake did before he ran, low and ready to spring at any moment. It only took half a second and she was ready to fight again, just like a trained fighter.  
Alisa laughed, making sure her mockery was noted in her voice. "There. That's two for me. Lets go to three."  
"NO!" Both Fenara and Cheddar screamed. The Eevee's ears fell below her head in surprise.  
Fenara had never seen it, but for the smallest second, the Eevee actually looked insulted. She quickly shook her head and her ears jumped back up into position, standing tall for all the world to see. "Um, ok. Well lets get going then." She turned to walk off.  
Fenara wasn't sure what to even think anymore. Who was this Eevee? "Wait! Where are you going?"  
Alisa turned around and sat down, smiling at Fenara. "The group of course! They're starting the next part of training." Alisa pointed without looking to all the other cubs. Fenara and Cheddar glanced past the Eevee to see that all the cubs were splitting up into groups next to the water's edge, some going out further. Great, they had missed the instructions again. Fenara wondered how many times she could do that in one day.  
Alisa just smiled and shook her tail with pride. "It's ok. I know what's going on. If we hurry I can teach you two to tackle just like brother showed me. Hey!" She beamed wide and jumped straight up, staring right at Fenara's face. "Nice job with the race! That was so cool! You totally outran everyone."  
Fenara flinched in surprise. She realized that the Eevee was actually offering her a compliment. The genuine smile on her face showed that the Eevee was actually impressed, even Alisa had to admit it was a sweet victory.  
Fenara smiled, her cheeks were bright red. Maybe she could get used to this Eevee.  
Alisa turned straight to Cheddar, and frowned. "As for you, you suck!" She was about to stick out her tongue but Cheddar beat her to it, knowing exactly what the Eevee was planning on doing.  
Alisa growled, immediately Cheddar pulled back her tongue and jumped back a few steps. It was obvious who was more in charge, but the Chespin wanted nothing more than to tear this Eevee's ears off. Maybe with Fenara's help they could take her on. The Chespin was already coming up with a plan.  
Alisa smiled. She always smiled, a stubborn smile that yelled for everyone not to mess with her or suffer the consequences. "So, can we get going? We're already late because of you two." She pointed to both Fenara and Cheddar as if it was their fault. The two friends decided at the same time that it was probably best not to say anything even though this was all the Eevee's fault.  
Alisa jumped up in delight. "Come on! They're starting tackling today. That means I can show you guys everything I know. I'll teach you everything brother taught me. How to tackle, pinning, clawing, dodging, running… There's so much to learn!" The Eevee was practically giddy with delight at the thoughts of battling new friends.  
Both Fenara and Cheddar froze. Alisa stopped talking from the weird stares they were giving her. They had heard what she said loud and clear.  
Fenara's ears jumped up in complete surprise. "Did you say, brother?"  
Alisa nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. Why?"  
She waited, but they were just staring at her. Fenara couldn't believe it. This Eevee had a brother? Cheddar wondered if the brother Alisa mentioned was just as stubborn as she was.  
Alisa smiled. She waited a few seconds, but both Cheddar and Fenara just stared at her the entire time. Ten seconds passed, her smile was disappearing.  
She waited for them to understand. Then it occurred to Alisa and her ears jumped straight up. "You guys don't know who I'm talking about?"  
Cheddar shook her head. Fenara just stared. How could Alisa have a brother? Was he a jerk? He had to be the rudest Pokemon in existence if he was going to be related to this Eevee.  
Maybe Alisa was lying. Fenara stopped staring and blinked in understanding, snapping back to reality. Alisa had to be lying, there was no way this Eevee had a brother like she claimed.  
Alisa couldn't believe this. "Oh come on, you guys know him." She held up her paw as high as she could, almost reaching the top of her ears. "Super tall, fit, doesn't stay quiet." She waited for them to understand.  
Cheddar just shrugged. "I don't know him. Probably because he doesn't exist." She growled. Fenara was agreeing with her.  
Alisa rolled her eyes and jumped straight up. "For Arceus sake!" She whipped her head right around to Fenara. "You raced with him you moron!"  
Fenara made the connection. Her eyes jumped wide.  
Alisa did have a brother, and it was the nicest Pokemon Fenara knew. Oh no.  
Cheddar made the correlation herself. She dropped her paws to her side. "Wait, are you saying…"  
"You're Jake's sister!" Fenara screamed.  
Alisa smiled. Darn right she was his sister, and she could take him on any day. She smiled with pride as the two Pokemon stood there in complete astonishment.  
Fenara couldn't believe this. "But, he's so nice. How are you possibly his sister?"  
"Makes sense to me." Cheddar interrupted. Both Pokemon looked at the Chespin who folded her paws and assumed her defensive stance that she had before. "You're annoying, he's annoying, I'm not surprised at all. I think I actually like him worse than you."  
Alisa stuck out her tongue. "It doesn't matter, can we head back now?" She complained. The cubs were almost getting started and she hated being late. Of course, early for her usually meant showing up late anyway, but Alisa wouldn't dare miss a second of fighting other Pokemon if she could. She really didn't want to miss the tackling session that Eseral had planned today.  
Cheddar snapped out of her trance. She stared at all the Pokemon who were splitting up into groups. Some of them already fighting. "Did we miss swimming?" The Chespin complained. "Dang it!" She pointed right at the Eevee before her who was stood back in pretend surprise. "This is all your fault too. If you hadn't tried to tackle me every time I talked?"  
Alisa smiled and then rolled her eyes. Their friendship was getting along great as far as she could tell. "Don't worry, there's still plenty of training left. We have to learn to tackle each other first, and then we'll work on dodging, special moves, running faster, swipes and kicks, pins…" With each word the Eevee got more and more excited. "Maybe they'll set up stations and we can take turns…"  
"Ok, hold on." Cheddar held up her paws in anger and got everyone's attention. Fenara was still in deep thought, missing the entire conversation just like she always did when she entered her trances. "You're just forgetting one thing, Eevee." Cheddar complained.  
Cheddar walked right up to Fenara's side. The Fennekin was startled when Cheddar was suddenly touching her fur, grabbing her cheek. "Um, Cheddar?"  
Cheddar smiled and pulled Fenara's face close to hers. "We, are a team." She gestured to both herself and Fenara. "There's no room for sarcastic Eevee's that think of nothing except how pretty their tails are and how quickly they can torture their friends." Cheddar made her point very clear.  
Alisa had heard the mean words loud and clear, and she knew that both Pokemon meant them. Fenara looked up and saw for the first time, sadness. The Eevee's ears were below her head, and she wasn't standing very tall.  
Alisa quickly snapped out of it, she held her tongue from coming out in insult and her ears popped right back up. "It doesn't matter, because you don't even know what we're doing and if you ask Eseral, she'll get you in trouble for taking forever, which is all your fault by the way." Alisa stuck out her tongue. "You guys need me to tell you what to do."  
Cheddar growled at Alisa but she just smiled in victory. "Of course I know what we're doing." Cheddar complained. "We are, uh, working on…" She froze, not sure what to do. She wasn't there for Eseral's directions. Alisa was right.  
Alisa laughed. It was hearty, and very stubborn, as if every time she laughed she was making fun of every Pokemon around her like she was superior. The only worse laugh Fenara had heard had come from this Eevee's obnoxious brother. "If you knew what we were doing, Cheddar, you would know that this activity takes three Pokemon and therefore, you need me to be part of your team." The Eevee stood victoriously. She knew she would be their friend eventually.  
Cheddar stopped talking completely. They had to be together, for training? Oh no, there had to be another way. Maybe she could talk to Eseral, maybe Jake could join, Cheddar would do anything to get this Eevee off her team!  
Cheddar looked to right, staring at the group of cubs fifty yards away. They were throwing weak tackles at each other, and doing a poor job of it. The only cub here who actually knew what they were doing was Alisa, and she was growing impatient about missing valuable practice time.  
Cheddar couldn't believe this. The cubs were all in groups of three. "What? But, no. I can't be teamed with you. Fenara? We have to tell the trainer. Anyone else? Please! We can't have her on our team!" She shoved the Fennekin but Fenara was completely frozen in thought.  
Alisa knew she had this victory. She was going to make friends with them after all, although she still hated this Chespin. She noticed that Fenara wasn't looking and was still stuck in her trance while she stared straight ahead.  
Cheddar looked up at her new favorite nemesis. Alisa stuck out her tongue so far it nearly fell out of her mouth.  
Cheddar couldn't believe this. She waited for Fenara to defend her argument, but the Fennekin was frozen in thought.  
Great, how many lunatic friends could she make in one day? Cheddar threw up her paws in despair and walked off, careful to make sure she walked as far around the Eevee as she could before storming off to join the other cubs. She hoped this next lesson was easy because she wasn't in the mood for anything, and her tail hurt from that darn Eevee.  
Alisa smiled. She bounded right up to Fenara, holding her tail high and standing proud, her white neck fur clearly showing. "Ok, well that gets rid of her. What do you say I go teach you to dodge a tackle, friend?"  
Fenara snapped awake from her trance. She had heard every word that the stubborn Eevee said.  
Fenara frowned, and stood as tall as she could, her tail waving frantically in every direction. "Ok, first off, we are not friends." She stated.  
Alisa's smile disappeared, but she quickly brightened up again. No matter, she would earn their friendship soon, with tackles and insults just like she earned all her friends.  
Something much more pressing was on Fenara's mind. Her ears twitched in worry from the very thought.  
"And second off… How are you possibly Jake's sister!"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beat down worse than it had all day. It was one o'clock, and Alisa had already introduced herself to both Cheddar and Fenara. Now the Chespin had left them and Fenara and Alisa stood still, watching the three groups of cubs before them.  
Eseral had split the cubs into three parts of training. One group of cubs was with her, one group was by the lake, and the rest was with Jake. Fenara and Alisa, being late to join of course, had no idea which group was practicing what they were excited about. They had yet to choose a group together, so they sat and watched.  
The two cubs sat alone, eyeing each group with curiosity. Their eyes and ears turned to the most interesting group of the three, the one where Eseral was in charge.  
Eseral's group was twenty feet to the right of the lake where the grass was long and kept the Pokemon cool from the scorching sun. The tall Espeon was doing nothing but talking, talking, and more talking but not a single cub drifted from her words.  
Eseral talked about the one thing all cubs dreamed about since they first heard the rumors. They whispered amongst each other for days before training began, because training meant you got the chance to learn about the one thing every adult keeps to themselves. It was something the cubs had yet to discover yet everyone knew was there inside their very hearts.  
Eseral smiled at all twenty cubs before her, roughly a third of the training group. It was time to explain what she loved most to teach. Every cub's ears were upright in anticipation.  
She called it, "a life source." The cub's eyes shot wide.  
Eseral talked of fire. She talked of water. She talked of powers that each and every cub had that was different than the other. Bulbasaur's were different than Fennekin's, Chespin's different than Froakies… Everyone had their own special life source. Eseral began to explain how each cub in training was going to eventually recognize the voice of their very own life source, starting today.  
She walked up to the nearest Pokemon, a young Bulbasaur who couldn't stop smiling. The Espeon began to explain that all grass types had a growing orb in their heart, filled with plants and trees and roots for miles in every direction. Grass didn't grow softly and patiently in that orb, it grew until it could stretch for miles. Every attack that could come from a grass Pokemon would come from there, from the very Pokemon's heart. She walked to the next eager young cub.  
The young Oshawott was smiling too. Eseral explained how the young Pokemon had an orb of water, an orb that pounded and pounded with gallons, thousands of gallons for those who trained enough, of water that would build up and then release in an attack. It was waterfall after waterfall, ocean after ocean, drop after drop…  
All the cubs had something similar. Eseral finally stopped talking with all the cubs staring at her, never blinking. Someone dared to ask her a question after some time, a thought occurring to the young Pokemon.  
But what about Eseral? "What do you have teacher?"  
Eseral flinched. She was stunned for the first time in her speech. She quickly moved on.  
It was all great to talk about it, but there was a purpose to her speech. The first step for a cub to learn how to use their life source, is to recognize its presence, its voice. She had every cub close their eyes and concentrate, some of them giggling at the funny sight as they already disobeyed her instructions.  
They all searched and peered for this thing Eseral talked about. It was funny, Eseral told them it was like trying to play hide and seek with their heart. Of course not one cub felt a thing. It would likely take them days before they ever figured out what it sounded like, looked like, even felt like, but it was there nonetheless.  
All the cubs felt nothing, except for one.  
The Fennekin shut his eyes as hard as he could, standing upright on all four paws with his weight pressing down, thinking like he was ready for an attack but his eyes were shut closed. He searched. His heartbeat quickened. Eseral walked right past him, never realizing that he was closer to feeling it than every cub before him.  
The young Fennekin had an advantage. Two months before today his mother had told him of such a thing as life sources. He dreamed of it every day after, and he had practiced. Well, sort of, he wasn't really sure what he was searching for all that time but after a while, the voice in his heart went from silent, to subtle whispers of words and meanings he didn't understand, yet knew his world depended on. He had found something.  
He searched. He listened. The young cub kept his eyes closed as he recognized the small flame inside his heart that never dwindled or died. It wasn't words, it wasn't even the voice in the back of his head, but it spoke. It was loud and clear.  
"Fire. Warmth." The young cub's ears twitched when he heard the words whispered again. No one else heard him, they were his own. His heart raced with fire and warmth. The fur on his sides started heating up, his ears twitched at the small but powerful sensation.  
He kept his eyes shut. Today, today would be the day that he would launch his first attack. He just had to break that barrier, reach the next step. He thought twice as hard as he had ever before, tuning out Eseral's words for everyone to try again.  
Fenara and Alisa only saw twenty cubs all giggling with their eyes shut in this group, so far nothing exciting had happened yet. They failed to see anything that interested them so they turned their heads to the second group. Their interests peaked when they saw what these cubs were practicing.  
It was much simpler and over thirty cubs were in this one. It was called, swim by the lake longer because you were too lazy to do anything else and didn't want to practice or train. Every cub who chose this group absolutely loved it. Those who didn't go with Eseral or the third group stayed and swam in the water, splashing and playing games with each other, the occasional cub getting infuriated that their fur and skin was now soaked. Eseral was always aware of making sure that fun came first, then training, so she let the cubs play in the water if they wanted to. Fenara and Alisa sat alone because Cheddar had already ran off and joined this group over ten minutes ago. Fenara didn't know why she wasn't splashing her friend at this very moment. The Fennekin wanted nothing more than to swim and fix this mess of fur on her that was destroyed during the race and her long nap in the sun. She looked terrible and cold, soothing lake water would be the perfect remedy.  
Then there was the third group. Alisa turned her head over to the cubs who were already practicing as hard as they could in this section. The young Eevee's heart leapt up to her ears and her ears shot even higher. She was so excited to join this group, and now she had Fenara to go with her. She couldn't wait any longer!  
Fenara turned her own head to where Alisa was looking. Her tail sank straight to the ground.  
The group was called, fight with everything you had to pin your opponent and claim victory. Jake was in charge. The Jolteon smiled and laughed while he watched cubs all around him give the laziest tackles he had ever seen. He had a lot of teaching to do before any of these cubs had a decent tackle against their opponent. The Jolteon sighed and continued to yell out commands about how you're not supposed to fall on your face when you attempt to jump. Did anybody here know how to fight?  
It was Fenara's worst nightmare. Her fur was already dirty enough, and she sucked at fighting. She quickly looked away from the busy group and smiled at the second group, the one by the lake.  
But there was one problem, Alisa was by her side. The Eevee smiled cunningly, ever since she had met her new friend Fenara she had wanted one thing.  
What Alisa would do to get Fenara to fight her. A fight from this Fennekin would be so awesome, so difficult, so invigorating, she had to have it!  
The Eevee jumped and landed right in front of Fenara's face. "Hey!"  
The young Fennekin snapped awake from her trance. "Agh! What?" She complained. Why did Alisa scream in her face? "I'm right here, you don't have to shout."  
Alisa smiled and giggled in laughter. She was so excited to start the real part of training, no more lazy swimming and talking but real, painful, tackles! "Well? Are you ready or not? We've been standing here forever. What group do you want?" Please say Jake's group, please say Jake's group…  
Fenara smiled. She pointed out to the lake and beamed in her eagerness to get wet. "Let's go swimming." She turned to start walking. At least now she could fix her dirty fur in the water. "Cheddar's already over there, so if we hurry we can catch her and…"  
Alisa was confused. She watched as the Fennekin started walking off, talking of Cheddar and water. "Um, you're going the wrong way." The Eevee interrupted. "Why are you heading to the lake?"  
Fenara stopped dead. She turned her head to her friend. "What are you talking about?"  
Alisa rolled her eyes and pointed to her left. "We're going to brother's group you moron. We're were going there the whole time." She pointed at the Jolteon who was teaching a cub how to stand up properly for a tackle. Already the cub had been bruised on his shoulder when his friend had beaten him to the attack.  
Fenara realized the problem. Alisa didn't want the same thing as her. The Fennekin's ears dropped and her tail sank straight to the ground.  
Fenara was at a loss for words. What if she spoke up to Alisa? What if she told her friend the truth? What would Alisa do to her? They were not very good friends yet, Alisa would probably get angry. She didn't even like this Eevee that much anyway.  
But, Fenara really didn't want to fight. "I want to go swimming." Fenara whispered, her cheeks already turning red.  
Alisa rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah yeah, but I want to fight. So obviously mine's more important. You can swim later bright cheeks." She mocked. "Why would you possibly want to go swimming?" Alisa failed to see that her good friend was terrified of her opinion. She waited for Fenara's scared reaction.  
Fenara gulped. What would Alisa say to this? "Um, my fur is dirty." She whispered. Here it comes.  
Alisa cackled so loudly that it shook Fenara out of her fear. "Are you kidding?" Alisa screamed. "Who cares about your fur? When you fight, that should be the last thing on your mind. After we're done fighting, we can go swimming." Alisa offered, a little less rudely. "But I'm not moving anywhere except towards my brother, and you're coming with me. We still have to fight!"  
Now Fenara was confused. She had only just met Alisa after the Eevee rudely tackled and hurt her good friend Cheddar. What was the Eevee talking about?  
"Fight?" Fenara repeated. Her big ears knew a bad idea when they heard one.  
Alisa nodded her head violently. Her smile never left her face. "Yes! Fight. Don't you want to?"  
Fenara was so confused. She shook her head once. Why in Arceus's name would she want to fight? She hated fighting!  
Alisa now realized her problem. She wanted nothing more than to challenge the fastest and toughest Fennekin of the entire group. Fenara had won the race, what more did she need?  
If Alisa challenged her, and won, how cool would that make her? How much more would their friendship be? "How can you not want to fight?" Alisa questioned, her ears falling down. "Don't you want to be friends?"  
Fenara was confused earlier, then she was very confused, but now nothing made sense. "What are you talking about? We can be friends at the lake." She was starting to get angry, they could've been swimming right now instead of this useless arguing. Fenara wasn't even sure what the argument was about.  
Alisa laughed as if what she said was a joke. "Who wants to splash each other with water you moron? Lets tackle!" She jumped upright onto all four paws. "Maybe it can be a challenge for both of us. I'll go easy, it'll be so much fun Fenara! We can tackle, and dodge attacks. I'll teach you how to hit, and brother will help, and, and…"  
Fenara had enough. For the first time since she met this Eevee, she slammed her paws to the ground and made Alisa stop talking.  
Fenara was final with her answer. She growled out her words having enough of this stubborn Pokemon in front of her. "Alisa, I don't want to fight. I want to swim!"  
To Alisa, this only said one thing. Fenara didn't want to be her friend, the Fennekin had no respect for her. She would rather play in the water than give her what she wanted.  
Anyone who didn't challenge Alisa, was no friend at all. Alisa's ears fell straight down, nearly touching the ground. The Eevee had never looked so weak before.  
Fenara was angry, but now she stopped. The small Eevee looked like she was about to cry.  
What did she even say? "Alisa. I want to be friends, I just don't want to fight."  
Now Alisa was angry. "Then challenge me you moron!" She yelled in her anger. "That's what friends do!"  
Fenara chuckled. She pointed to the lake. "Not really, friends just have fun together, like swimming in the lake."  
Alisa couldn't believe this. "Are you going to challenge me or not?" Was Fenara going to step up and be her friend, or was she too weak?  
Fenara made her decision. She turned and walked towards the water.  
Now Alisa was very confused. She waited a moment, but then realized that Fenara wasn't coming back. She was losing the best friend she would possibly ever have.  
Just like that? The Fennekin thought she could walk away? "Where are you going you moron?"  
Fenara rolled her eyes and growled. "To the lake, and don't call me moron."  
Alisa smiled. "Fine. Red cheeks."  
Fenara stopped dead.  
Alisa knew she had her now. Only the best of Pokemon would fight with their anger. "Red cheeks, fat tail, twitch ears, and fire heart." She mocked. She really hoped this worked.  
Fenara was on her last nerve. She had put up with this Eevee for long enough. Did Alisa really think she could call her names and get away with it?  
Did that stubborn Eevee really think she wouldn't fight back. Fenara felt her claws just itching to spring out and act.  
Alisa had a lot more to say as she jumped upright, yelling at her friend. "Fine. Go play with Cheddar, I'm too strong for you anyway. You couldn't even stand up to a twig. I bet the only reason you play with water is because you're not even a fire type. You couldn't land a hit on me if you…"  
Fenara screamed. She turned around and jumped straight for the Eevee.  
Alisa was quick. The Eevee wasn't expecting it, but she shrieked as well and rolled to her side when Fenara came charging at her through the air.  
It was only one tackle, but Fenara was upright in seconds. She snarled inches from Alisa's face who wasn't expecting this at all. Alisa thought Fenara would keep walking away in her cowardice, but she had underestimated her opponent. She had misunderstood her friend.  
Fenara had enough. She had enough a long time ago. "Stop it!" She screamed in Alisa's face.  
Alisa was confused. "Stop what?" She questioned. "I'm just playing."  
"No!" Fenara screamed even louder. She was amazed the whole pack didn't look her direction. "You know what your problem is Eevee?" She was going to lay the honest truth to Alisa, who use to be her friend, but not anymore. "You're too, mean! You're a jerk! All you want is what you want! What about me?"  
Alisa took a step back. "I was seriously just playing." She whispered.  
"No you weren't." Fenara snarled. "You never are. You think friendship is about tackling and proving how strong you are, well it's not! I'm friends with Cheddar! You are the worst, friend, ever!"  
Alisa stopped backing up. Her tail froze in mid air.  
Fenara had enough. She had gotten the words out. "I don't like you Alisa." She growled in a much lower tone. "All you want to do is fight. I hate fighting! Why don't you just want to swim like everyone else? I never liked you. You're too, stubborn!"  
Alisa felt a tear coming. But she quickly rubbed her eye and made it look like it didn't matter.  
Fenara saw it. She stopped growling.  
"I'm fine." Alisa sobbed once, looking away. "I'm fine." She quickly rubbed her eye again and then her nose once more. She hoped her fur didn't get wet because then the whole pack would see her like this. "I'm just fine. I'll just, go train on my own." She turned to leave.  
Fenara was so confused. First she hates this Eevee, but now she feels bad for her? She watched as Alisa turned to leave.  
Alisa took five steps, then ten. She waited for her friend.  
Fenara never spoke up, she was debating it in her head. Fight? Or no fight?  
She really, really, really wanted to go swimming. "Alisa?"  
Alisa stopped. She smiled.  
Fenara couldn't believe this. "I really don't want to fight. But I didn't mean to…"  
"Oh please, please, please?" Alisa jumped around and ran right back up to her friend. She was smiling with joy. "Just one tackle! I'm sure you'll love it. I know you will! It's so much better than swimming! I'm telling you the truth…"  
Fenara stopped and she frowned. "Wait. Weren't you just crying?" Why was Alisa so happy suddenly?  
Alisa stopped talking, then she sniffed. "Um, no?" She shook her ears and pretended that everything was alright. Deep inside her heart it hurt, she probably wouldn't ever forget what Fenara had said. But that fight? Oh Arceus, to challenge Fenara was her dream.  
Fenara had to make this as clear as possible. "I don't want to fight you Alisa. I'm not even sure I want to be your friend. You're too…"  
"Then lets make a deal." Alisa interrupted. She jumped upright. "I challenge you to a fight Fenara. And if I win, I get to be your friend."  
Now Fenara was utterly confused. "Huh?"  
"It's simple." Alisa assured her opponent. "We fight. If I win, you have to be my friend and hang out with me. If you win… Then I leave you alone, forever." Alisa gulped.  
Fenara understood her words perfectly. It was a decent offer, she was fighting for her freedom.  
But there was one problem. Fenara couldn't fight. She had never even tried.  
Alisa's mind racked with all the possibilities of this challenge. She wanted Fenara as a friend for one reason, she thought the Fennekin was tough, maybe even tougher than her. This Fennekin had beaten the race, she was friends with her brother, she looked tough, dirty, strong, everything about Fenara showed that she was the perfect opponent. No other cub matched up to this challenger, even with how shy the Fennekin was.  
If Alisa just got a chance, if she could prove how tough she really was to Fenara, then it would be impossible for the Fennekin to refuse her friendship. At least, that's what Alisa thought. Every problem in her head could be solved with a decent fight. Besides, she knew most Pokemon enjoyed their first fights no matter the outcome. How could Fenara not know the rush of a good fight? It was Alisa's dream, she could never get enough of it.  
Fenara was scared out of her mind. But the proposal was just too good. She could be rid of this Eevee forever. She would never have to stare at Alisa's tongue again whenever the Eevee mocked her with it.  
Fenara turned her head towards the water. What fun was it to play in the lake anyway if an Eevee was constantly picking on you and calling you names? If there was ever a time to get rid of someone you didn't like, it was when they were crying on the ground and you had your paws pinned on their throat. Fenara could already taste the sweet victory of a destroyed friendship.  
The young, big eared Fennekin couldn't fight, she couldn't run, but she was determined. Fenara stood up as tall as she could, about to make her third major mistake today. First the race, then Alisa…  
And now this fight. "I accept." Fenara boasted, her ears up high and her tail just as proud.  
Alisa didn't react for a second, she was wondering why the words lake and swimming were left out of Fenara's sentence. Didn't the Fennekin want to go swim? She couldn't possibly accept…  
Alisa's ears shot straight up. Her eyes blinked in surprise. "Really?" She gasped. Fenara accepted the challenge?  
Fenara rolled her eyes. "Nobody calls me red cheeks and gets away with it, poof tail." She insulted. "I accept your challenge for one reason," Fenara made her point loud and clear.  
The Fennekin stood as tall as she could, glaring at the Eevee before her. "If I win? Then leave, me, alone!" She yelled it at Alisa's face.  
Fenara was expecting Alisa to retort back with some snotty remark or go cry some more, if she even was crying earlier, but what Alisa did nearly threw Fenara off her own four paws.  
Alisa beamed as wide as she could and then screamed. "Holy Arceus! YES!" She cheered. "I get to fight Fenara!" She jumped around in circles and screamed in joy. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is going to be so awesome!" She yelled it inches from Fenara's face until the Fennekin's large ears were ringing. "Woooooh!"  
"Stop!" Fenara screamed. Arceus! Her ears were exploding in pain. "Stop! Please." She finally got the Eevee to calm down.  
Alisa didn't even hear her but she stopped screaming anyway. "You just wait Fenara. I'll prove you wrong. Fighting is way better than the lake. You'll love it! You'll want to be my friend before it's over, I promise!"  
Fenara massaged her large ears as much as she could. "What?" She complained, the ringing just now fading away.  
Alisa stopped jumping around and finally held still. "Never mind, it's not important. We need rules." She started. "We need a crowd to watch us fight, an open field, and a judge." Alisa stopped talking for a second while she pondered on the idea. "We can get brother! He's a great judge. What about rules? No biting and no pulling, just tackling, pins, and swipes. Tails are illegal. Circle match. Three rounds. Blood is game. No tricks." Alisa finally took a deep breath. "And first to three wins. Ok Fenara? Does that work for you?" Alisa smiled, having explained all the rules. She could already picture the great game unfolding before her.  
Fenara didn't understand half the words Alisa said, but she nodded in agreement anyway because she was too scared to say anything else. She hoped that she knew what she was doing. The word fight rang in her head and it never sounded good.  
Fenara gulped. She forced herself to stop shaking and hoped that her cheeks weren't embarrassingly red when she said it. "Um, I accept." She whispered. She had just agreed to her first fight and now it was final, she knew all the rules, sort of.  
Alisa was sure Fenara would complain, or even back out, but the Fennekin agreed to her plan. "Yes!" The Eevee screamed, running off towards her brother. "I get to fight Fenara, I get to fight Fenara!" She cheered as she ran.  
Fenara stood there, watching Alisa go, for the first time since the race, she was alone once again.  
Her cheeks shot bright red. Her tail dropped to the ground. The word fight finally made sense in her head.  
She was proving to Alisa that she was better than her. If she won, then Fenara was free. If Alisa won, then the Eevee would be making fun of her for months to come. Fenara would never be free if she lost.  
Lost? Lose a real fight? Lose by having your fur torn out, your head bruised, blood from every limb, claw marks raking your back, your tail torn to shreds, headaches, injuries, blood…  
Fenara squeaked in fear. What had she done? Sure it was for a good cause, but she had just agreed to a real fight.  
She had agreed to fight the toughest Eevee in the entire pack. The young, terrified Fennekin sank to the ground when Alisa pointed her direction and Jake looked over, seeing the terrified Fennekin that Alisa claimed wanted to fight. Jake was beckoning with his head for her to come over and explain what was going on. Fenara wanted to fight? That couldn't be right. What was his sister talking about?  
Fenara was so doomed. She got up and walked as slowly as she could towards the Jolteon. It was too late to back out now.  
What would Cheddar say? What would Eseral say? What if she got injured? What if she didn't win?  
What would her father say?  
…  
Jake knew what they were asking. His sister had finally just finished explaining the lunatic idea. Jake had heard the whole speech and even the wager about how they were fighting over their friendship. Jake had never heard a more preposterous wager in his life from both his sister and the disturbingly silent Fennekin by her side. Was Fenara frightened of this? Why wasn't she saying anything?  
Jake had no other option, he shook his tall head in disagreement. "No sis." He wasn't teaching fighting, he was teaching tackling, and they were two very different things. "I can't let you fight."  
Alisa couldn't believe this. All this work just for her brother to ruin it. "Oh come on brother!" She whined in complete disappointment. Whining was usually the only way she ever got her brother to do anything. "Why can't we fight? I really want to!"  
"Because." Jake interrupted, yelling loud enough for the entire group to hear since everyone in the group was watching the three of them anyway. Eseral and those by the lake had yet to realize what Fenara and Alisa were asking of the tall Jolteon. "It's unsafe." Jake explained further. "And you two haven't practiced. It's too dangerous sis." Jake didn't know what to do, he never thought his sister would challenge someone so quickly. What was she possibly thinking? And how did his sis even find out about Fenara? There was no way the two possibly got along, Jake could tell that much.  
Nineteen cubs were in Jake's group and they all listened in anticipation. They all wanted to see Alisa get her face shoved in the ground in defeat. Someone had to prove that this Eevee wasn't the strongest one alive.  
So what better challenger than the fastest Pokemon of all the cubs? They couldn't wait to see Fenara fight Alisa.  
Jake rubbed his paw over his face while his sister still droned on about how this was unfair. Did she ever just say ok in her life? Did everything have to become an argument? "I can't let you fight sis because we're just training on tackling for today." He interrupted Alisa, making her stop in her words. "You can't fight because someone might get hurt, and that would be horrible. We're supposed to go easy today, it's the first day sis." Jake was feeling helpless. He wished this conversation had never come up.  
Alisa dared to growl at her older brother. She never backed down from a good challenge and Jake wasn't stopping her. "But it's not just any Pokemon, It's Fenara! She's tough enough." Alisa pointed to the terrified Fennekin by her side who hadn't said a word. "Look at her." Alisa begged. "She looks tough, right?"  
Jake shook his head again and sighed for the second time. "No sis. Go make friends by swimming or something. Eseral would kill me for this. I'm supposed to be teaching these cubs something useful." The Jolteon rolled his eyes. The only thing he had managed to teach these cubs so far was that they didn't know a single thing about fighting.  
Jake's ears stood upright, his wide brown eyes shot open. Fighting? Wait a minute…  
Alisa beat her brother to the epiphany. "Then make them watch you moron! They could learn from me while I tear Fenara's tail off."  
Fenara snapped out of her trance and looked over. "Hey!" It was the only thing she had heard so far.  
Jake still thought this was a really bad idea, but his sister was stubborn. It was really hard to change her mind at a time like this.  
But a fight from his sister would be the best possible way to teach these cubs something. Alisa could tackle, and Jake wasn't allowed to tackle anyone by himself… So why not give his sis a chance?  
The Jolteon growled and stood up to his full height, glaring down at his sister. "Are you sure about this sis? Because if you aren't, you're going to get me in so much trouble!"  
Alisa nodded frantically. The excited cub couldn't wait to launch the first tackle against her friend. "It's just a fight brother. Nothing serious." She whispered in agreement. She fought Pokemon all the time, why would this be any different? "I promise nothing bad will happen."  
Jake laughed. His sister's promises didn't mean much to him anymore, but he believed her anyway like he always did. Why was his sister always pulling his tail like this? What was she thinking?  
The idea made sense. Alisa would fight Fenara. Jake would be the judge and offer his help when needed and then later he could explain to all the cubs how a real tackle was done from the given examples. The idea made perfect sense, except that his sister was involved. That was the main problem.  
Jake growled at himself and slapped his face. Most of the cubs were startled by the action but were surprised when Jake hardly winced from the hit. "Ok. Fine." Jake finally complied with his sister's never ending requests. "You win sis. You can have your little fight with your friend, just don't get me in trouble."  
All the cubs cheered. Alisa smiled, proud that she had won yet another argument. The next battle would be the one that really mattered though, the one that determined everything.  
Jake interrupted the cheering cubs. "Under a few conditions of course." He said. He never accepted anything without making a few conditions first.  
Alisa frowned. Conditions from her brother never meant anything good. Fenara was already in another trance about this fight so she didn't hear a word Jake said.  
Jake smiled and continued on with the rules. "Number one, I'm the judge and you'll do exactly as I say." He wouldn't tolerate any rule breaking if it meant it could lead to serious injury, not against Fenara. His sister could take any sort of punishment, but Jake was worried about this Fennekin. He knew Fenara wasn't as strong as his sister claimed.  
Alisa rolled her eyes. "Well duh brother, you're the judge." She stuck out her tongue. Didn't that rule already make sense?  
Jake was going to glare at his sis, but he continued on instead. He was secretly excited to see another fight. Nothing exciting ever happened around here unless there was rule breaking involved and this was as close to it as he could get. "And number two, Fenara has to agree to it, of course."  
Fenara snapped out of her trance at the mention of her name. "Huh?" She looked up at the Jolteon before her who just turned his head towards her, his large brown eyes staring her down.  
Jake couldn't believe this. Not only was he sure Fenara would lose this battle, but now the Fennekin couldn't even pay attention for more than twenty seconds?  
"Fenara?" Jake asked, his commanding voice having no humor in it this time. "Are you sure you want to challenge Alisa?" He pointed to the smiling Eevee by his side, Alisa looked anything but threatening right now. The tip of her tail couldn't even reach Jake's teeth if she reached up as tall as she could and she still looked pretty. Fenara had forgotten how small Alisa looked compared to other Pokemon, no wonder the Eevee tried to hold her tail so high all the time.  
Jake held back his laughter. He looked right into Fenara's eyes, leaning in close. "She's very good." He whispered.  
Fenara could sense the warning in his words. The Jolteon was secretly begging her to get out while she still could. This fight was completely unfair. Fenara would lose.  
But Fenara had a score to settle, she was angry, and Alisa needed to be taught the true meaning of friendship. Alisa looked past the Jolteon at the Eevee who was waiting impatiently beside the two of them.  
Alisa smiled, her ears going up in glee. Then she stuck out her tongue and pointed it right at Fenara.  
Fenara was going to tear this Eevee into pieces, starting with that tongue of hers. "Yes!" She answered with pride. Fenara wanted to tear this Eevee limb from limb.  
That was all Jake needed. "Then the fight is on." He cheered. The cubs all jumped up in excitement.  
Jake was equally excited. "Oh boy, this ought to be good." He laughed his usual high pitched laugh and made Fenara shiver at the sound. "Tackles, pins, claws, bites, even blood. This will be exciting!" He turned to get the cubs to make a ring in the middle of the cubs who were all watching them.  
Fenara's tail sank straight to the ground. Did he say blood?  
"Alright everyone!" Jake yelled, getting the attention of the cubs around him. "Change of plans, since you guys are all new to tackling and training, I'm going to show you an example of what a real battle looks like. You'll be watching these two fight and I'll explain what's going on, then we'll all talk about it, and hopefully learn something useful." The Jolteon smiled. The cubs all got off each other from their earlier battles and ran towards the Jolteon, excited to see a real fight. Already Jake could hear the whispers of excitement as the ring formed around him and the two challengers. Maybe this was a good idea after all.  
Fenara realized what she was actually doing as the fight preparations were made. The cubs circled around her, forming a ring about four feet wide from the center between her and Alisa. There were cubs behind her that prevented her from escaping. She was trapped inside with no where to go.  
Fenara looked to her right, then to her left. Everyone was watching her. Jake was yelling out instructions, explaining that claws were allowed and so was biting, pulling, tearing, and even injuries. Most of the commands were to his sister since he feared she might try and break these rules, but he had trust in her. There was nothing that was off limits, except for some stuff that only Alisa knew. Jake also said a lot of words that Fenara didn't understand and she was more confused by this talk. What was a life source? Why wasn't that allowed in fighting?  
Fenara looked at her challenger. The Eevee was on the other side of the circle, smiling. She just stood there with her tail waving in complete joy. She loved the attention, and she wanted to fight Fenara even more. This was true friendship to her, how exciting!  
Fenara looked down at her own fur. It was matted, disgusting, she looked like a real fighter but she felt nothing like one. Her paws were shaking, her heart beat rapidly, her ears were lowered against her head and her tail was throwing off her balance it shook so much. If she looked like she was ready for this at all, it was all by accident.  
What was Fenara doing here? Why was everyone staring at her? What had she gotten herself into? Her cheeks turned bright red.  
Jake's loud voice broke through her worried thoughts. The shaking Fennekin looked up and listened to the last of the instructions. Jake was standing as tall as he could, his excited smile stretching wide for everyone to see. Even his yellow pelt seemed to be shining in the sun.  
"The first to three, is the victor." Jake explained. He looked down at his sis and smiled, happy for her for taking on such a strong challenger. He could expect nothing less than a fight on the first day from his talented, yet stubborn sister. "May the fastest, smartest, and strongest Pokemon win." Jake already knew who that was, but maybe he would be surprised.  
Everyone cheered again. The fight was moments from happening.  
Fenara gulped. She couldn't keep her paws still. Jake turned and walked out of the circle, leaving only two frustrated Pokemon inside it. It was time.  
She was in a fight. Holy Arceus, she was actually in a fight! Fenara squeaked in fear. Her body shot down until her stomach touched the dirt below her. Her legs didn't have the strength to stand up fully and she looked pathetic.  
Alisa laughed, she was the only one who heard the frightened noise. "You ready red cheeks?" Alisa insulted, smiling and sticking her tongue out for everyone to see.  
Fenara never thought she would do it, but she actually shook her head. She denied the fight, but it was obviously too late.  
Alisa stopped smiling. Oh no, Fenara wasn't' backing out now was she? Did the Fennekin not want to fight? Did Fenara not want to be friends? She didn't look like she was enjoying to like this.  
Alisa had promised her. She had sworn to her. "It'll be fun Fenara." She reassured the shaking Fennekin. Alisa knew Fenara would have a good time.  
It was all a big mistake. What was Fenara doing here? The Fennekin started backing away from the ring towards the outside of the circle.  
"Hold on sis." Jake interrupted. He jumped right back into the ring and made everyone stop cheering. He was stalling once again, for the sake of the lesser challenger.  
Jake looked right at Fenara. The Fennekin quit backing up and looked into his huge brown eyes. Alisa frowned and sat down since she knew what her brother was going to do. Why couldn't they just fight already? What was taking so long?  
Fenara could hardly keep her paws still. She looked down at the ground in complete fear, her heart racing so fast it nearly beat out of her chest.  
Jake smiled, even chuckled, and knew what had to be done. He walked towards the Fennekin.  
Fenara's paws were trembling and her tail shook like mad. She couldn't pull her claws out she was so scared. Her cheeks were bright, bright, red.  
Jake had finally made it to the terrified Fennekin. Fenara squeaked when she saw his shadow and looked up, not realizing the giant Jolteon was above her.  
She gulped. "I can't do this." She managed to whisper.  
"Arceus Fenara." Jake laughed at her, but made sure only Fenara heard it. "Will you sit down? You look like you're about to faint."  
Fenara blinked in surprise, his loud words snapping her back to reality. She forced her back legs to cooperate and she sat down just like he asked. She couldn't even laugh she was so scared. Immediately Fenara felt better, her paws stopped trembling when her fur touched the ground.  
"That's better." Jake smiled. "It's just a fight Fenara, it's not that bad. Keep your paws from shaking and always be ready. It's just like running, I promise it'll be fun." The Jolteon encouraged. He sounded just like his sister, without the rudeness though.  
Fenara felt better at his kind words. She forced air into her lungs and said the first thing she could. "I'm scared Jake."  
The Jolteon bent down so low that he was right in front of Fenara's face. Immediately Fenara stopped trembling, the huge Jolteon's head by her side, whispering in her upright ears.  
"Listen." Jake whispered as carefully as he could. "I was scared my first fight, but it's not that bad. It's actually a lot of fun. You just wait, you'll enjoy it. I know you will." He smiled and then patted her on the head. This only made Fenara angry that he touched her, but it did snap her out of her fear.  
Fenara had one problem though. "I don't know what to do." She quickly complained. "I've never fought before."  
"You dodge." Jake's face was so stern that it forced Fenara into silence. He glared at her and continued to whisper as vehemently as he could. "You keep your body low and your paws fast. You move left and right at every chance. Sis is very quick. She's fast! You won't stand a chance if you choose not to act." Jake finished with his advice.  
Fenara thought about it. She looked down at her paws. They weren't trembling anymore. She was starting to feel a little more confident.  
She looked up at Jake. The Jolteon continued smiling. "She's very quick Fenara." Jake warned again. "But she's also stubborn when she fights. She won't realize it when she makes a mistake. When that happens, you jump. Claw her in the face, hit her in the side, do something but don't act until you have that chance, don't act no matter what she tells you. Dodge, run, and dodge some more, then you'll get your chance." The Jolteon was done giving Fenara all the advice he could.  
Jake smiled. He stood up as tall as he could, and then pointed at the ground below Fenara. "And you might want to pull your claws out too." He said this loud enough for the cubs to hear and everyone laughed.  
Fenara ears jumped up and she looked down. She had failed to even get her claws ready for this and she was moments away from fighting? How embarrassing. She was glad Jake came over to help her.  
The Fennekin smiled. She pulled out the claws that hid behind each paw, watching them rest on the ground in front of her. It was weird to pull them out, she almost never used them except whenever Cheddar wouldn't stop making fun of her huge tail and ears.  
Fenara knew though, staring down at the claws extended from each paw, that they could become very, very, painful.  
Jake smiled. He turned around and started walking to the other side of the large circle, leaving Fenara alone. The Fennekin dared to smile as her confidence in this fight continued to grow. Maybe she could take Alisa on.  
"Oh." Jake stopped and turned his head."One more thing, fire heart." Fenara looked up in surprise as Jake spoke up again.  
He winked at her. Then he turned and walked away.  
Fenara felt much better. The wink sent confidence through every part of her body. Her heart was racing, but it was racing with hope now. She felt with Jake's words she might actually stand a chance against this Eevee. Maybe she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.  
But this was an actual fight. What if Jake was wrong? What if Alisa was tougher than Fenara thought? What if…  
Wait a minute. What was Jake doing? Fenara watched as he walked past the middle of the circle and towards her opponent. He was walking straight towards his sister.  
Fenara's ears jumped up. Oh no, Jake was giving Alisa advice too?  
The Eevee was so eager to get this started that when her brother walked over and stood in front of her, she just frowned. She knew the Jolteon was just stalling for the Fennekin. Of course Alisa believed that she knew everything Jake could possibly tell her, but she listened to what he had to say anyway, hoping Jake had something useful to tell her for once.  
Jake started talking. Fenara couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like similar advice to what he had told her. With every sentence that came out of Jake's mouth, his sister interrupted him and expressed her own opinion. The two knew a lot about fighting, and Fenara could tell by how they bickered back and forth. Jake told her to do this and Alisa immediately countered with her own strategy. The two were definitely brother and sister.  
Jake pointed towards Alisa's opponent with his giant paw. Fenara looked up realizing that the Jolteon was pointing towards her ears. Then Jake lowered his paw and pointed at her again.  
He was pointing to her ears and tail. Fenara squeaked in fear. Jake whispered three words to his sister, then he smiled cunningly.  
Fenara's ears dropped low against her head. Oh no, what did he tell her? What did Jake say? What was Alisa going to do? Was the Eevee going to rip her ears off? What did he tell Alisa to do!  
Jake smiled. His sister returned the gesture. He patted her on the head, laughing, but Alisa was quick to swat him away and snarl at him. She was in no mood for mockery.  
Enough was enough, the fight had been stalled for too long. Jake turned around and walked out of the circle, taking his original spot on the side where the cubs got out of his way. Everyone was in a circle. Everyone was waiting.  
Fenara looked around her. There were still close to twenty cubs here. The rest were all swimming and unaware of the fight.  
Eseral and all her cubs were still a long ways off, practicing what she told them. It was at this point that a few of the cubs in the Espeon's group shrieked in fear when a certain Fennekin shot a small, accidental flame out of his mouth. Everyone turned around in surprise from the noise, and a very red cheeked cub blushed as his life source inside him turned from a bursting fire to just a dwindling flame like before. Eseral's eyes were wide with wonder when she saw the black patch of grass in front of him that had been burned. All the cubs stood in a circle five feet wide from where he stood.  
Did he just launch an attack? How did he…  
"Hey?" Alisa called out. She waved her paw and Fenara turned her head back around to the fight. She had just seen everything that happened at the other group. Fenara didn't care about the fire though, she swore she knew that Fennekin but Alisa had interrupted her thoughts.  
Alisa laughed, her noises mocking everyone around her. "You're in a fight you moron. Can't you pay attention for just two seconds?"  
Fenara growled. She didn't answer but instead bent low to the ground. She placed her paws as wide as she could, but she forgot to lower her tail to help her balance. Her ears, of course, stood up as tall as they could, making perfect targets for her challenger. Jake threw his paw over his mouth and forced himself not to laugh at the funny looking Fennekin. He had completely forgotten to teach her how to stand, but it was close enough. Hopefully Alisa would spare her opponent's upright ears but Jake doubted it, mercy from his sister was very rare.  
Alisa rolled her eyes. She would show this Fennekin how it was really done.  
The Eevee dropped low to the ground. Her tail fell flat. Her ears twisted back against her forehead. Her teeth were bared, her claws dug up the dirt below her with their sharpness. She stood less than an inch off the ground, waiting in a perfect attack position.  
And lastly, the Eevee's signature move. She stared Fenara in the eyes, and stuck out her tongue.  
Fenara couldn't believe this. Did Alisa seriously just mock her in front of everyone? The Fennekin wasn't scared anymore. She knew why she was fighting, it was because this Eevee was a complete jerk. She had to show Alisa what it meant to…  
"Fenara? Hello?" Jake whined. Fenara was in too much thought and it was too late.  
Fenara didn't see it coming. The Eevee tensed her back paws, and then leapt. The brown Pokemon flew through the air across the entire circle.  
Fenara didn't have time to blink. Alisa slammed into her head like a rock and the Fennekin was sent rolling on the ground. It was the hardest hit Fenara had ever took.  
She rolled four times and then stopped on her face. All the cubs cheered. Fenara could hardly open her eyes.  
Everything was black, and her head stung terribly. By the time the pain faded, Alisa was upright and laughing as loud as she possibly.  
"Serves you right." She mocked, making sure everyone heard her. "That's a point for me."  
Jake didn't disagree, but he was embarrassed. If the fight kept going like this it would be over in in just a few minutes and his time trying to teach the cubs something would be wasted. Poor Fenara stood no chance.  
This was a really bad idea. Jake gulped and hoped he wouldn't regret this.  
Fenara had finally recovered. Her head stung, her ears were screaming, her face swelled in pain from the smack to her forehead. She forced herself not to cry by biting her tongue and rolled back over onto her four paws.  
She stood up. Never had Fenara been hit so hard. She forced herself to stand all the way up and looked at her opponent.  
Why was the ground spinning? Was she falling over? It was too hard to tell as the world spun around her and she nearly lost her balance, stumbling from side to side.  
One thing was for sure though. Fenara's heart raced, her tail flicked in every direction.  
Fight or no fight, she was going to make this Eevee pay. Her adrenaline finally got the best of her and she stared down her opponent, her balance returning back to normal.  
Alisa laughed, seeing that Fenara had finally recovered from the attack a full fifteen seconds later. "It's called a tackle Fenara, you should try it sometime." She bent low to the ground, ready for round two.  
Fenara tried to understand how Alisa moved so quickly. Jake was right. Alisa was too fast. She would have to try to act sooner, or maybe even before the attack happened.  
The Eevee tensed her back paws. This tackle would be twice as hard as the last. Fenara didn't stand a chance if Alisa got into the air and flew towards the Fennekin.  
Fenara had no choice. The Eevee hadn't even leapt yet, but she took Jake's words. She jumped to her right, screaming in fear and shut her eyes as she rolled on the ground.  
Alisa jumped. It missed. The Eevee rolled once on the ground and then sprung back up. Alisa was shocked that Fenara moved so fast. Why didn't the Fennekin just do that the first time?  
Fenara opened her eyes again and stopped panicking from the tackle. She had done it. She had dodged an attack! The cubs screamed and cheered.  
Jake smiled. Now it was a real fight.  
Alisa snarled in anger and took a few steps towards the middle of the circle. Fenara snarled right back.  
Fenara's poor, injured head was spinning. She couldn't stop thinking. She stared down the Eevee in front of her with as much hatred and anger as she could, trying to match the noise coming from Alisa's own throat. The Eevee had practiced her growling much more than Fenara had and now Alisa was twice as threatening.  
Fenara stopped. She realized something that she would have never predicted before. Her ears twitched at the funny thought.  
Fenara dared to let out a small, hidden smile. This was kind of fun.  
"Your turn." Alisa growled. She stopped growling at her opponent and braced for an attack.  
Fenara frowned. "What?" She whispered, not talking to anyone but herself. What was Alisa taking about? Why was it her turn?  
Alisa just stood there. Her paws were wide and her stance never weakened. She was leaning slightly to her right side, ready to dodge an attack on her best paw the second Fenara showed signs of moving towards her.  
Both Pokemon stood there. Alisa wasn't dumb, it was Fenara's turn to try a tackle, and when she did, the Fennekin would regret it.  
Fenara waited, then the words made sense. Her turn? Alisa was waiting for her to attack? Did the Eevee want her to attack?  
Alisa just waited, then she laughed. This was taking forever and Fenara was in one of her trances again, but this was a fight so she had to be patient. Something told her that charging at Fenara a second time would just be a waste of energy if the Fennekin knew how to dodge.  
Fenara thought about it. What did Jake say? Wait for the right moment? Don't attack? But Alisa was just standing there.  
Fenara made up her mind. She growled and bent low to the ground, ready for a tackle. It was obvious that Fenara had never done this before, at least not on this scale.  
Fenara leapt. She jumped straight for the Eevee's head, sailing through the air.  
Alisa acted quickly. She dropped her right side and collapsed to the ground, timing it perfectly. The second Fenara's head was close to hers, she grabbed the huge ear in her teeth and yanked sideways. It threw the entire Fennekin out of the air and straight into the ground. Fenara screamed for a second, and then was cut short when her nose shot into the ground.  
Once again, everything was black. Fenara was pushed onto her back and Alisa shoved a paw down on her face, making the bruise hurt even more.  
"Hah!" Alisa yelled in Fenara's face. The Eevee wasn't even winded. "That's two for me, dirt face! I only need one more." Alisa cheered at the idea, lifting her head and tail high up into the air as she stood over her opponent.  
The cubs all groaned. The fight was obviously one sided. Even Jake wished that Fenara would try a little harder. He of course predicted this outcome before the fight even happened. He knew his sister was a darn good fighter but now she was just showing off.  
Alisa stuck her head up and held her tail as high as she could. She smiled and looked at all the cubs around her, taking in her victory. She was so excited to win this, and hardly any energy had even been spent yet. All she needed was one more point but why not brag about this one a little?  
Fenara opened her eyes, the pain in her head just started to fade as her adrenaline made her feel nothing. She saw her ear being tugged, Alisa's large paw pressed right on it. The Eevee's other paw was only an inch from her face, just mocking her as Alisa continued to laugh.  
Alisa couldn't believe it. "You're way to slow Fennekin." She mocked, yelling in the air. "When this is over, can I teach you how to move quickly? You could use the practice. Maybe we can…"  
Fenara reached forward and slammed her teeth into the Eevee's paw. She bit down as hard as she could and Alisa screamed in pain from the attack, staggering backwards.  
It was all the time Fenara needed. She jumped upright and threw herself towards the Eevee. Alisa couldn't dodge on a bad paw. She tried and shrieked when she didn't move fast enough and fenara's head slammed into hers, sending the Eevee rolling into the circle where she rolled to the other side of the arena. Fenara was upright immediately, only feeling the smallest hint of pain in her forehead now.  
Alisa landed on her back, and her paws collapsed to her side. She rolled six times before she finally stopped, unable to think or even move.  
One point for Fenara.  
The cubs all cheered. Jake was so surprised he thought he had missed it. Where had that come from?  
Fenara couldn't believe it. She had done it. She had actually bitten and tackled a Pokemon and scored a point. it was well deserved. The Fennekin was proud. She was so happy, the adrenaline pulsed through her bringing nothing but victory to her. She felt alive. Her fur was dirty, disgusting, her lungs out of air, her head throbbing in pain…  
And she didn't care. This was way too much fun. "Wooh!" She cheered. She smiled in complete joy, trying to think of an insult to yell but nothing came except her cheerful smile.  
The cubs continued cheering. Fenara could hardly think but she knew it wasn't over yet. She knew one thing though.  
Her smile disappeared. What were they fighting for again? To ruin their friendship? Fenara quit cheering.  
But this was fun. Alisa was right. She did have fun doing this. Fenara wanted nothing more than to land another tackle against her opponent, the stubborn Eevee… Her friend.  
Alisa had finally gotten over her headache. She quickly rolled over and shot upright, but whimpered once and fell to her right side when her paw shot with pain.  
It was red. Both Alisa and Fenara looked down at the Eevee's injured paw. It was turning darker red, slowly but surely.  
Fenara stopped cheering. She felt the taste of iron in her mouth. Blood? What had she done?  
Alisa was furious now. She snarled in anger as the pain came over her right paw. "You bit me you jerk!"  
Fenara gulped. She didn't mean to. It was an accident. She was just doing what seemed like a good idea. "But, we're fighting."  
Alisa jumped. It didn't matter how badly her paw hurt, she leapt as hard as she could at the Fennekin. Fenara screamed and ducked to get out of the way.  
Fenara barely made it, Alisa fought like her paw wasn't even injured. She never stopped jumping. The instant she landed she turned around and charged towards Fenara again, the Fennekin barely missing the tackles.  
Jake knew it was over now. His sister was more determined to win than Fenara was. The Fennekin was exhausted but Alisa was just getting started. His sister could only miss so many times in a row. One of these hits was bound to hit soon.  
Every mistake rang in Jake's head. His sister was fighting with anger, it was blinding her. Shame, maybe he would teach her some more later today after training was over. He knew his sister wouldn't turn down an offer teach her something else about fighting.  
Fenara could hardly breath. Her heart raced with every beat, with every passing second. Her paws ached and her claws hurt from gripping the ground. Alisa was getting ready to leap again for the sixth time.  
Alisa was furious. Her paw stung terribly. No one noticed, but for the smallest second the young cub's eyes turned red, just in the very corner.  
Then Alisa looked at Fenara. She looked at her opponent. The word friend rang in her head.  
The red went away. Alisa shook her head and remembered where she was, in a fight, a friendly fight between her and Fenara. What just happened?  
Fenara got ready. She tensed her back paws, waiting while Alisa did the same thing. The two were going head on again. Fenara knew how to dodge, but Alisa knew a trick or two.  
Alisa leaned forward. She threw her right paw up into the air.  
Fenara shut her eyes and rolled just in time. She was on the ground still when she realized something.  
Alisa had never jumped. The Eevee came flying towards her.  
Fenara screamed as loud as she could. She threw her paws up to protect her face but the Eevee smacked into her forehead with twice as much power. The black surrounded her vision, she rolled four times, bouncing on the ground towards the outside of the ring. Some of the cubs had to jump back from the hit so they wouldn't get run over.  
It was the hardest tackle yet. The Fennekin rolled for seven feet and then came to a halt. Her paws lay on the ground lifeless, her tail didn't move.  
Everyone held their breath but it was obvious who was the victor. Alisa finally picked herself up off the ground, feeling just he slightest bit winded for the first time.  
She smiled. It was over. She started walking towards Fenara to claim her victory, knowing what had to be done.  
There was so much pain Fenara couldn't even think. Explosions rang in her head, her ears screamed in suffering. What did the Eevee do, smash through her skull? She could feel the stinging pulses of pain all the way to the tip of her tail, starting with her huge ears.  
Fenara waited. It took forever for the pain to go away, she wasn't sure if minutes or entire hours had passed. She didn't hear anyone cheering anymore. They must've moved on. Arceus, the pain wouldn't go away!  
The defeated Fennekin opened her eyes to see Alisa standing over her. A heavy paw on her neck fur, showing that she had won. She was pinning the cub to the ground where she claimed victory, although Alisa's paw wasn't pressing down that hard.  
Alisa smiled. She raised her other paw. Fenara winced in fear and threw her paws up to protect her face.  
"Wait!" Fenara begged, shutting her eyes and getting ready to cry. She knew what was going to happen. Alisa was going to do what Jake told her to do, she was going to tear her ears off. "Alisa Please?" Fenara whined. She tried to move but was too weak, she could hardly move her paws to cover her face. "Alisa!"  
Alisa stopped smiling and lowered her paw a little at the worried cries from Fenara below her. "What? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" The Eevee's smile disappeared and she lowered her paw completely.  
Fenara could hardly speak. She really didn't want to get clawed to death. This was all a big misunderstanding "I didn't mean it!" Fenara confessed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!"  
Alisa suddenly burst into laughter. She looked at her paw and laughed some more, waving it in Fenara's face mockingly.  
Fenara realized something. Alisa's claws weren't out. Wait a minute…  
"You moron." Alisa insulted, gently grabbing Fenara's neck fur with both her paws. "I'm trying to help you up."  
Fenara stopped her panicking. Alisa wasn't going to claw her to death, she was offering a paw.  
Fenara didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure she heard Alisa correctly. The Eevee rolled her eyes and yanked up with both her strong paws, even her injured one.  
Fenara was yanked upright instantly. She balanced on her four fatigued paws, her muscles and limbs shaking as they tried to recover. Her adrenaline was stopping her thoughts from making sense, the poor Fennekin was so confused. "Alisa? But…"  
Alisa laughed again, interrupting Fenara. "That was a great fight!" She smiled, her tail waved in glee since Alisa wasn't the least bit tired, she could do the whole thing over again if needed. "That was awesome! You're not such a big moron after all."  
Fenara frowned. Wait, was Alisa serious? Good fight? How was that possibly a good fight? "But, what about your…"  
Alisa looked down at her paw and laughed again, already knowing what Fenara was complaining about. "What about it?" She shook and bent the paw as if nothing was wrong, testing the appendage. The only pain was a slight stinging where it was still bleeding. "It'll heal. I'm actually glad you bit me. I was afraid I was going to win without a good fight." Alisa laughed once again, she couldn't get her giggles out of her system since she was still excited. Her adrenaline was rushing and just starting to calm down since the first tackle started.  
Fenara was feeling the same thing. Her heart slowed it's pace, her ears lowered against her head. For the first time since the fight started, she felt her adrenaline calm down and her thoughts return to normal.  
Fenara winced, throwing her paws against her forehead. "Ow! Ow, ow."  
Alisa chuckled. "Yeah. It'll sting for a bit. That's what you get for not moving fast enough." Alisa knew that poor Fenara probably felt like a lightning strike struck her head.  
The pain was so strong that Fenara couldn't even think clear thoughts. Her head felt like a squished berry. Her paws shook and she collapsed onto the ground in weariness. It helped to hold her head with both paws but she had a feeling the pain wasn't going away anytime soon. "Why does it hurt so much?" She whined, barely able to get the words out.  
Alisa walked over and sat down. "It'll go away in a few minutes. But you need to learn to dodge."  
Fenara was trying to cope with her pain, but she got curious. "Dodge?" She questioned. She had dodged plenty of times.  
Alisa stood up as if she was on a podium. "When learning to tackle, you must first learn to dodge." She held up her paw as if what she was saying was too important to miss. "You must learn to dodge before you attack. At least, that's what brother says." She rolled her eyes.  
Fenara tried to understand her words, but they all mixed into one and she didn't hear a thing. Her ears hurt too badly for her to care what Alisa was saying.  
Alisa looked down at the Fennekin waiting for a response. Fenara just smiled.  
Alisa laughed, she started walking away and licked her paw, getting the dirt off it and hoping to help it heal. "Told you it would be fun."  
Fenara's paws fell from her face and her weak ears shot upright. "What? No it isn't. This is horrible!" She continued to hug her head. The pain was just starting to fade. "And I'm sorry."  
Alisa stopped cleaning her paw. "For what?" She looked around her as if Fenara was planning on pulling a prank.  
Fenara could finally think. The pain on her head had turned from a throbbing to just a bruise and some swelling. She could finally think clear thoughts. "Well, I'm sorry I injured your paw. I won't do it again."  
Alisa jumped upright and stood inches from Fenara's face. "Oh loosen up Fenara!" She complained. "We were fighting! It's what you're supposed to do. You bit my paw, I bruised your head. Fair is fair." The Eevee was practically yelling now. "Besides, it makes me look tough. Like you." Alisa smiled as wide as she could.  
Fenara laughed once, still hugging her swollen injury. "Tough, yeah right. I look pathetic."  
"Not with that bruise on your forehead." Alisa pointed right to the purple and red mark showing on Fenara's fur. "You look like you just tackled a rock! It's awesome!"  
The words dawned on Fenara. She shot open her eyes and moved her paws away from her head. "Bruise?" She whispered in fear.  
"Yeah." Alisa bragged. "It's pretty bad. It looks like someone squished an Oran berry against your head."  
Fenara was upright instantly, snarling at the Eevee. "What did you do to my forehead!"  
Alisa wasn't laughing anymore. She pointed to the injury. "It, umm, looks great." She lied.  
Fenara knew it. She just knew it. She knew this fight was a terrible idea. Now the entire pack would see this giant purple bruise shining from her skull. If it was visible through her fur, then it had to be terrible.  
"It's not that bad." Alisa giggled, holding back her laughter when she got a better look. "Besides, you already look disgusting. We can go swimming now if you want?"  
Fenara stopped growling. "Huh?  
Alisa couldn't believe this. "Will you just listen the first time? I said, lets go swimming."  
Fenara's ears perked up. Swimming sounds fantastic. She could clean her fur, and dunk her bruised head in the water, she could drink it and recover, she could even relax her paws from all this aching pain.  
Fenara smiled. "That sounds nice." She whispered. For the first time, Alisa actually suggested something that Fenara would enjoy.  
Alisa smiled. "Great! Lets go. I need to soak my injury a little." Alisa got up and walked towards the water, making sure her tail was held high. All the other cubs in the group were already gone and doing their own thing, most of them listening to Jake as he explained what happened in the fight, what Fenara did wrong and what Alisa did right.  
Fenara stood there. She was in shock. Every part of her hurt and she was sure that when she woke up tomorrow the pain would be twice as bad, but for now it was tolerable.  
But something else was happening. She watched Alisa walk off. This tough Eevee was actually friendly. She didn't claw Fenara while she was down, she helped her up. Fenara had granted her wish. She had fought Alisa.  
And it was fantastic. Fenara had never felt more alive in her life, or felt so much pain. "Alisa?"  
Alisa stopped walking. She turned her head.  
Fenara meant it this time. Her paw massaged her neck in embarrassment, her cheeks already turning red to match her forehead. "I'm sorry."  
Alisa rolled her eyes. "For the last time, you don't have to apologize for hurting my paw."  
"No." Fenara interrupted. "I'm sorry for, for being a jerk."  
Alisa held still, her ears flat against her head.  
Fenara finally found it in her to walk. She hurried up to her friend. "Alisa. You're not a jerk."  
Alisa cringed. "I'm not?"  
Fenara wasn't sure what to say. "Well, you are, but that's ok. I'm sorry for saying I'm not your friend. That fight, it was fun." She whispered the last word, to embarrassed to admit it.  
Alisa smiled. At first she was just smiling because she could.  
But then she really smiled. Her tail fell low to the ground, her eyes opened wide. She smiled because she just made a friend.  
Then she stuck out her tongue. "Well that bruise serves you right, jerk." She turned to walk off towards the water, needing to wash her paw before it got even more disgusting. If there was one thing Alisa wouldn't tolerate, it was matted, gross, disgusting fur. Unless the fur made her look tough of course.  
Fenara didn't know if Alisa was insulting her, or complimenting her. She shook her head and figured it was a good enough apology from the both of them. It was over, they were friends again.  
Oh dear Arceus, she was friends with Alisa. This was a bad idea. The Fennekin gulped and hoped she knew what she was doing.  
Alisa stopped walking. Both her and Fenara noticed that a Pokemon was walking up to them.  
Jake looked up. His smile disappeared and he sat right down when he saw her. Oh no, it was Eseral. He was so doomed, and she didn't look very happy.  
Eseral finally made it to the group. She looked at Fenara with her red bruise, Alisa with her cut paw, and both of the cubs had absolutely filthy fur. She looked up at Jake, who just smiled sheepishly.  
Eseral had no idea what to think. "What are you doing?"  
Jake smiled weakly and rubbed his neck. "Um, just what you said, teaching them to tackle." It was actually much more than Jake had bargained for. "I decided that the cubs needed to see an actual fight. So Fenara and Alisa," he stuttered on every word, "well, they wanted to fight, so I let them. Then I was teaching the cubs the same thing." Jake gulped and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. The trainer was going to lose all trust in him.  
Eseral looked down at the clean cubs by Jake's side who had hardly practiced tackling each other, then she looked over at Alisa and Fenara.  
Alisa smiled. Fenara gulped. The Fennekin pointed at the Eevee as quickly as she could.  
"It was all her fault." Fenara blurted. She couldn't help herself.  
"Hey!" Alisa was upright in seconds, snarling at the Fennekin that dared blame her. "No it wasn't, you started it you moron."  
Fenara growled at her friend. "Did not! You asked me to fight. It was all your fault!"  
"Never mind that." Eseral interrupted. She got everyones' attention and made both the cubs stay quiet. "No one is getting in trouble guys."  
Fenara could finally breath. "Oh thank Arceus." She collapsed to the ground. Alisa wondered why the Fennekin was so worked up about that. She got in trouble all the time, what did this little fight matter?  
Eseral smiled. She looked out at everyone. "Jake? Just tell me next time you command a fight to be held. Someone could get hurt. I would feel terrible for the Pokemon that got injured from something like this."  
Alisa smiled and slowly hid her right paw under her thick fur, hoping the trainer didn't notice.  
Another thing pressed on Eseral's mind. She looked down at the exhausted Fennekin by her side, the poor cub's cheeks were bright red.  
Eseral smiled. "How many times can you impress me today Fenara?" Eseral chuckled.  
Fenara frowned. What kind of question was that? "Um, six?" She answered, wondering if it was right. Was there a right number?  
Jake laughed, breaking the tension. "Whatever. So why are you over here?" He asked Eseral, treating her almost as his equal. He talked to her as if she wasn't even the trainer anymore.  
Eseral smiled, she was in her happy mood once again. "Well, listen everyone!" Eseral exclaimed. Getting everyone's attention and looking around her. "Change of plans. I've decided we need to practice swimming more."  
All the cubs cheered. Jake rolled his eyes. The Jolteon was getting really excited about teaching the cubs to tackle, but he guessed it would have to wait. He wasn't the trainer after all, just a very disobedient helper, or he thought himself as one.  
Eseral smiled. She liked her change of plans, and she hoped Fenara would enjoy it too. The Fennekin had proven herself twice now, time to make it a third. "That's right everyone. Get excited, because we're having another race."


End file.
